NaaFrat se janmi ek PYAAR KI DAASTAN
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Kya Naafrat kabhi pyaar mein badaal payega...Dareya nd Kavi centric ...Shreya nd Kavin hate ACP Due to an misunderstanding ...so to destroy him they marry Daya and purvi...will their plan ends up in falling in love with their life partners...want to know further...?then just beep in...!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys i am here with another story in it is a story of Dareya and also i will add kavi because i am a fan of them so i should add kavi**_

 ** _I will add Ishyant for my reviewer sweety..._**

 _ **I hope you guys like it...**_

 _ **plz read and review...and say...**_

 _ **whether i should continue or not...**_

 _ **waiting for your reviews...**_

* * *

 **Character sketch**

 **Daya:** _He is a brave handsome intelligent smart CID cop he loves his family alot he cares a lot for his family fall in love with shreya but their is a big secret which she is hiding from him son of ACP and he has one brother who is also a senior inspector of CID Abhijeet and has two sisters purvi and Ishita he is male protagonist of story_

 _ **shreya** :she is a cute bubbly girl and she is also a CID officer she hates daya because of some reason which you come to know later but still she acts as she is in love with him and want to marry him to spoil his life and also hates his family she has two brothers who are younger than her kavin and dushyant female protagonist_

 ** _Kavin:_** _He is a handsome smart and flirty guy he is also a CID cop he is brother of shreya and dushyant he also hates ACP and his family he wants to marry purvi to spoil her life but what density thinks anyone can't guess it he is also male protagonist of story_

 ** _purvi:_** _she is a sweet beautiful charming and smart CID cop loves her family alot falls in love with kavin and want to marry him but he want to spoil her life by marring her has two brothers Abhijeet and Daya and sister Ishita female protagonist_

 ** _Dushyant:_** _He is a handsome CID cop and kind hearted person falls in love with Ishita at first sight brother of kavin and shreya he knows that they both want to spoil ACP family but he is against of them he think that kavin and shreya is doing wrong with acp family_

 _ **Ishita:** she is also a CID cop loves her family alot fall in love with dushyant trust him more than her _

**Rajesh khanna:** Uncle of shreya kavin and dushyant after death of their parents he only looked up on them he hates ACP and he also hates shreya kavin and dushyant but due to some reason he acts as a good guy in front of them and he said a big secret to shreya due to which they started hating ACP and his family

 _ **other characters**_

 _Abhijeet_

 _Tarika_

 _Dr salunkhe_

 _sachin_

 _vineet_

 _vivek_

* * *

 _ **Story kaisi haai apne reviews mein batana**_

 _ **I think mai isse ajj ya kal update karungi...**_

 _ **maine ajj hi publish kiya na shayed issiliye agar mai ajj hi update karungi tho ye front page mein nahi ayega...**_

 _ **par don't worry mai ajj hi update karne ki koshish karungi...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI friends i am so happy ki app sab ko meri nayi story pasand ayi hai...**_

 _ **Thanks a lot for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

In a big house their are 3 persons are arguing on something one lady and two mans

Lady:Thumhe pata hai na ki hame kya karna hai...

Man 1:haa...mujhe acchi taraha se pata hai...bass hamara abb ek hi maksat hai...ACP aur uske pariwaar ko barbaad karna...

Man 2:nahi...app log jho kuch bhi karrahe ho...wo galat hai...jho galthi ACP ne kiya hai...usski sajaa usski pariwaar ko kyun derahe ho...

Man 1:kyun ki wo isi laayak hai _**Dushyant...**_

 _Dushyant:nahi **Kavin...** maana ki ACP ne galthi kiya hai...lekin **Shreya** thum donon jho karne jarahe ho kya wo sahi hai..._

 _Kavin:nahi hai...par ACP ne hamare saath dhoka kiya hai...abb hame bhi uske saath dhoka karna hai...yehi abb hamari maksath hai...samjhe thum..._

 _Dushyant:par shreya thum kisi ke dil ke saath khelrahi ho...kisike dil ko chot pahuncharahi ho...ye math bhulna...agar kisi ka dil toot tha hai...tho wo wapas kabhi nahi joodtha hai...shreya felt for a second that she is doing wrong but suddenly they heard a voice from behind_

 _voice:thum bilkul thik karrahe ho shreya...all turned and seen Rajesh standing their_

 _Rajesh:haa...shreya jho kuch bhi karrahi hai...wo bilkul thik hi karrahi hai...uss ACP ne thum teenon ke saath kya kuch nahi kiya...sab kuch tho cheena hai...thumhari zindagi barbaad kardiya usne...abb thumhe bhi wahi karna hai..._

 _Dushyant:uncle app bade hai...appko inn donon ko samjhana hai...par app hi inn donon ko ACP ke khilaaf karrahe hai..._

 _kavin:uncle kuch bhi galt nahi karrahe hai...wo bilkul sahi karrahe hai..._

 _Rajesh:Kavin thumhari aur Dushyant ki joining kab hai..._

 _Kavin:kal hi hai uncle..._

 _Rajesh:Good..thumhe purvi ke saath pyaar ka naatak karni hai...aur usse usi pyaar se tadpaana hai...jiss taraha shreya daya ke saath karne waali hai...shreya is shocked_

 _shreya:kya...par mai daya ke saath tho karrahi hu...isse ACP ko takleef jarur hogi...abb purvi ke saath karne ki kya jarurat hai...wo tho kitni acchi hai...kya galthi hai uski_

 _kavin:ye mat bhulo shreya ki purvi uss ACP ki beti hai...ye hi uski sabse badi galthi hai..._

 _Dushyamt:thum log bohut galt karrahe ho...jho hua sab bhuljav warna ek din thum sabko jarur pachthawa huegi...uss din thum donon ke saath koi nahi hoga..._

 _kavin:wo sab hamari problem hai..wo thum hum par choddo bas thum humari kaam mein kataa math banna...thumhe hamari kasam...and he moved outside_

 ** _Next Day in CID Bureau_**

 _ALL are working on their desks but suddenly the heard a voice and turns towards that voice and seen two handsome hunks are standing_

 _voice:senior inspector Kavin/Dushyant reporting on duty sir...ACP came out of his cabin and moved towards them and said_

 _ACP:welcome to cid mumbai kavin and dushyant_

 _Kavin and Dushyant:Thank you sir..._

 _ACP:avv mai thum donon ko sabse milvatha hu...ye hai senior inspector Daya aur senior inspector Abhijeet_

 _Daya by giving shake hand:Bohut khushi hue thumse milkar..._

 _kavin pov:haa mujhe bhi...kyun ki aakhir mai thumhare pariwaar thak pahunchgaya hu...bass abb manzil ki duri hai...matlab purvi ki...ek baar wo meri pyaar ki jaal mein phaas jaye phir usse koi nahi bachasaktha hai meri dii thumhari jindagi barbaad kardegi...aur mai thumhari behen ka jindagi barbaad kardunga...ek ek pal tadpavunga uss acp ko...he came out from abhijeet's voice_

 _Abhijeet:waise thum donon shreya ke bhai hona..._

 _Dushyant:haa sir shreya hamari badi bahen hai...aur kavin mere bada bhai..._

 _ACP:waise ye ishita aur purvi kaha hai..._

 _Abhijeet:sir wo donon HQ gaye hai..bass abhi aathe honge...but at that time purvi and ishita came and said_

 _purvi:aathe honge nahi bhai...hum aagaye hai...aur...she is bout to say something but both Kavi and Ishyant just lost in each other all noticed this and abhijeet winked daya_

 _Abhijeet slowly:boss lagtha hai...abb hame apni donon behen ke liye dulha dunde ki jarurat nahi hai..._

 _Daya slowly:haa boss mujhe bhi aisa lagtha hai..._

 _Abhijeet:thumhe aisa kyun lagtha hai..._

 _Daya shyly:kyun ki jab meine pahele baar shreya ko dekha hai...aisa hi ho gaya tha..._

 _Abhijeet:haa boss ye tho sach hai ki saccha pyaar ek hi pal mein hojatha hai...aree oi inhe appne duniye se wapaas lav hum bhi hai yaha...and he cleared his throat by this both came from their dream world_

 _ACP:accha Ishita aur purvi ye donon hai hamare naye saathi...Kavin and Dushyant_

 _purvi pov:wow...matlab abb ye handsome hamare saath kaam karega...tab tho mai har din isse dekh sakthi hu..._

 _Ishita:ye mujhe kya hogaya tha...mai dushyant sir mein kyun khogayi thi..._

 _kavin:ohh tho ye hi purvi...sorry purvi abb mujhe thumhare jindagi ke saath khelna chahiye...thumhe barbaad karna chahiye..._

 _Dushyant:Ishita kitbi cute hai...sachmein mai love at first sight pe believe nahi kartha tha...par abb thumhe dekhne ke baad karne laga hu...and he smiled_

 _ACP:accha mujhe Dcp ke saath meeting mein jaana hai...agar thumhe koi doubt hai tho kisise puchna and all started working on their desks and daya slowly moved towards shreya's desk and said_

 _Daya:shreya kya hamare baare mein kavin aur dushyant ko pata hai..._

 _shreya:haa daya par app kyun puchrahe hai..._

 _Daya:nahi bass aise hi...agar kal unhe pata chala tho kahi wo meri haddi na thodde..._

 _shreya:daya app aisi baatein kyun karrahe hai...aisa kuch nahi hoga...waise app hi unn donon se zyada takatwaar hai..._

 _Daya:haa wo tho hai...waise maine kal papa se baat kiya hamare baare mein_

 _shreya eagerly:haa tho kya kaha unhone..._

 _Daya smiled at her eagerness:aree shreya araam se mai yahi hu kahi nahi jaraha hu...waise mujhe lagtha hai ki shadi ki mujhse zyada thumhe jaldi hai...pata nahi mera kya hoga shadi ke baad...shreya don't know why but a light blush appeared on her face_

 _Daya:omg shreya thum sharmarahi ho...pata hai jab thum aisa sharmavogi na tho bohut cute dikthi ho..._

 _shreya:Daya bass kijiye aur boliyr=e ki sir ne kya kaha hai..._

 _Daya:papa ne kaha hai ki wo iss sunday ko pandit ji o bulakar hamari engagement aur shadi ki date fix karwadenge..._

 _shreya happily:sach...mai tho iss din ki kabse intajaar karrahi hu..._

 _Daya:haa...mai bhi...waise hum honeymoon ke liye kaha jayenge...jaha bhi ho jaha thum jaana chahthi ho..._

 _shreya shocked:Honeymoon...par abb tho hamri shadi bhi fix nahi hui... app itna durr chale gaye hai..._

 _Daya :hue nahi tho hojayegi...don't worry...itna shocked kyun horahi ho...naughtily mai tho hamesha har din sapne dekhtha hu...pata hai...sapne mein harr din hamri shadi hothi hai...aur phir honeymoon bhi hothi hai...aur wo sab..._

 _shreya:Daya plz mujhe ye sab pasand nahi hai...app hamesha aise baatein kyun karthe hai..._

 _Daya:accha baba sorry ami tho bass ek file lene aaya tha jho thumhare pass hai...and she gave him a file and he moved towards his desk shreya smiled evilly and thought_

 _shreya pov:sapna tho mai bhi dekthi hu daya...thumhari aur thumhare pariwaar ki barbaadi ki...bohut hi jald ye sapna sach mein badal jayega..._

 _Dushyant is continuously thinking that how to talk with Ishita finally he got an idea and moved towards her desk and said_

 _Dushyant:Ishita...she got up from her seat and asked_

 _Ishita:kya hua sir...kuch chahiye..._

 _Dushyant:haa wo mujhe kuch files complete karni hai..issiliye mujhe kuch purane files chahiye...kya thum mujhe dikhsakthi ho ki purane files kaha hothe hai..._

 _Ishita smiled and said:haa sir yun nahi...wo actually files store room mein hothe hai...chaliye mai appko dikhthi hu...and both moved towards store room and started searching for that file which dushyant need but while searching some of the dust particles went into Ishita's eyes_

 _Ishita:ahh...while closing her eye with her hand_

 _Dushyant worriedly:kya hua hai ishita_

 _Ishita:sir ankh mein kuch chali gayi hai..._

 _Dushayant:ruko mujhe dikhav...and he hold her face in his hand and started blowing air finally he succeeded in removing that dust particle but both lost in each other their was a cute eye lock no one want to come out from it but they came back by listening purvi's voice_

 _purvi smirking:kya chalraha hai yaha..._

 _Dushaynt:wo... ishita ke ankhon mein kuch chala gaya tha...bass wahi nikhalraha tha..._

 _purvi:accha..par mujhe tho kuch aur hi lagraha hai..._

 _Ishita:aisa kuch nahi hai jaisa tu sochrahi hai...chal...and she moved from their_

 _purvi:I know sir ki app ishita se pyaar karthe hai...he is shocked aur wo bhi appse pyaar karthi hai...par realise nahi karparahi hai...don't worry jaldhi hojayegi...and she moved out leaving a blushing dushyant_

 _Dushyant pov:purvi kitni acch hai...par kavin jho kuch bhi karne waala hai..wo bohut galat hai...bhaagvan plz kisi bhi taraha sab kuch thik kardo..._

 _At night all left except kavi kavin was about to leave but seen that purvi is still working he thought this is the right time to start their fake love story aand moved towards her_

 _kavin:purvi..thumhe ghar nahi jaana hai..._

 _purvi is so happy:wo sir jaana hai...bass abhi jaarahi hu..._

 _kavin:waise thum kaise jarahi ho..._

 _purvi:wo sir cab ya taxi se javungi..._

 _kavin:itni raat o thum ekeli kaise javogi chalo mai thumhe chodetha hu...purvi is so happy that she got time to spend with him and noded and kavi moved towards carand kavin drove towards purvi's home thrir is total silence but purvi break it and said_

 _purvi:sir..app kabse cid main hai..._

 _kavin:mai 4 saal se hu..._

 _purvi:ohh..appko kon zyada pasand hai shreya ya dushyant sir..._

 _kavin:donon bhi..._

 _purvi:mujhe bhi meri family mein sab log pasand hai...appka fav ice cream kya hai_

 _kavin:chocolate..._

 _purvi:wow sir mera bhi same hai...hamari bich mein kitne common chize hai..._

 _kavin smiled and said:thum hamesha aisa hi bolthi ho kya..._

 _purvi:haa...mujhe aisa hi pasand hai...but suddenly she shouted sir gaadi rokiye...kavin stopped with a jerk and said_

 _kavin:kya hua purvi..thumne kyun chillaya hai..._

 _purvi:sir wo dekhiyena paani puri chaliye na khathe hai...kavin shaked his head in disbelief and said_

 _kavin:thumne paani puri ke liye itn zorse chillaya hai...i can't believe this_

 _purvi:sir plz chaliyena..mujhe bohut pasand hai ye...plz maana math kijiye...kavin don't know why but he don't want to say her no and agreed and moved towards stall and ordered 2 plates of pani puri while eating pani puri kavin was just staring purvi but he jerked his mind and said_

 _kavin pov:kavin kya karrahe ho...kyun baar baar uss mein khojaathe ho..ye math bhulo ki wo acp ki beti hai...concentrate on your work..and after finishing it kavin paid the bill and kavin left purvi at her house and moved towards his house_

* * *

 _ **chapter kaisa tha apne review mein batana...**_

 _ **maine app sabke liye bohut long likha hai...**_

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**


	3. shadi pakki

**_Hi guys sorry for late update actually i am enjoying with my family so i can't update my stories daily..._**

 ** _Today is a festival here...but still i am updating for u guys..._**

 ** _Thanks for your reviews and love..._**

 ** _kavi fan:naaku insta lo request pettindi nuvvena..actually i have seen it and also accepted it...if yes then reply mee..._**

 ** _so here we go..._**

* * *

ACP Dayabhi ishita purvi and tarika actually abhirika are married here reached home changed into night suits and all gathered near dinning hall for dinner all finished their dinner ishita and purvi moved into their actually they sleep in same room because ishita has fear to sleep alone so she sleep with purvi only abhirika daya and acp left daya signaled something to abhijeet he understood and said

Abhijeet:papa... actually while off duty he call him as father app daya ki shadi tho fix kardiya par...purvi aur ishita ke baare mein kya socha hai...

ACP:haa...mai bhi yahi sochraha tha...parr koi accha ladka miljay na tho kardunga unka bhi shadi...

Daya:hamari najar mein hai..jho ishita aur purvi ke liye bilkul perfect hai...

ACP:accha kon hai wo...jho mujhe nahi pata...

Tarika:haa abhijeet thumne mujhe bhi nahi bataya hai...

Abhijeet:aree nai nahi tarika ji...mai bhala appse kuch chupasaktha hu...wo kya haina hume bhi ajj hi pata chala unn donon ke baare mein

Daya:haa papa wo koi aur nahi...shreya ke bhai hai...kavin aur dushyant...

ACP:kavin aur dushyant...

Abhijeet:haa papa..appne ajj dekha ki ye charon kaise ek dusre mein khogaye the...

ACP:haa...maine bhi notice kiya hai...waise sunday ko sab aane waale hi hai..tho kyun na ussi din sabko puche ki kya unhe ye rishta manzoor hai...agar unn charoon ki haa hai tho mujhe koi problem nahi hai...

Abhijeet:aur hum sabki shadi bhi ek saath karsakthe hai...

ACP:accha par aabb jakar so jav...and all moves towards their respective rooms

 ** _In purvi and ishita's room_**

 _Both are trying to sleep but purvi is continuously thinking about kavin and ishita about dushyant finally purvi noticed ishita and asked_

 _purvi:ishu thum dushyant sir ke baare mein sochrahi ho na..._

 _Ishita shocked:nahi...mai kyun unke baare mein sochungi..._

 _purvi:mujhse jhoot bolne ki koshish math karna kyun ki mai acchi taraha se janthi hu ki thum dushyant sir se pyaar karthi ho...ishita shocked_

 _Ishita:par thumhe kaise pata tha..._

 _purvi:behen hu thumhari...itna tho pata laga sakthi hu..._

 _Ishita:waise thum bhi kavin sir se pyaar karthi ho na..._

 _purvi shyly:haa...accha chal mujhe apni kavin ke sapnon mein khona hai...gud night..._

 _Ishita:ok gud night...and both slept_

 ** _In shreya's house in kavin's room dushyant knocked the door kavin asked him to come inside_**

 _Dushyant:kavin... mujhe thumse kuch baat karna hai..._

 _kavin:agar purvi ke bare mein hai tho plz choddho...mai nahi sunne wala..._

 _Dushaynt:thumhe sunna padega kavin...thumne shayed dekha nahi hoga par maine dekha ki purvi kitni acchi hai...wo ek bohut hi acchi ladki hai..plz uske saath kuch galt math karna..._

 _kavin:haa..wo bohut acchi hai...par usne bhi ek galthi kiya hai...aur wo hai acp ki beti hona..isiliye usse bhi abb saza milegi...aur maine bhi notice kiya ki thum ishita se kuch zyada hi chipak rahe ho...kya zarurat hai...accha hoga agar thum usse durr rahoge tho...ye math bhulo ki wo acp ki beti hai..._

 _Dushyant:kyun ki mai usse pyaar kartha hu...aur ussi se shadi karunga jho karna hai karlo...wo acp ki beti hai tho kya hua...hai tho ek insaan hi na ek ladki hi na...aur mujhe usse pyaar hogaya hai...aur mai ussi se shadi karunga...do u got it...and he moved from their..._

 ** _In this way days passed and finally sunday came acp invited shreya for lunch along with dushyant and kavin and also other team mates...all did lunch and gathered in hall acp said_**

 _ACP:shreya mai yaha sirf thumhara aur daya ka rishte ke baare mein hi nahi balki...Kavin aur dushyant ki shadi Mai purvi aur ishita se karana chahtha hu agar Thumhe koi problem nahi hai tho...Kavin and Shreya felt happy listening this even dushyant because he is in love with ishita and purvi and ishita was on cloud nine_

 _Shreya pov:Aree wahh acp pradyuman hame zyada kuch karne ki zarurat nahi padi...jab shikar khud shikari ki taraf aaraha hai...and she smile_

 _Shreya:sir Hame koi problem nahi hai...Agar Kavin aur dushyant bhi iss rishte ke liye tayyar hai tho...she looks towards Kavin and dushyant_

 _Kavin:jho appko thik lage wahi hame bhi thik lagega sir...Hame iss rishte se koi problem nahi hai..._

 _Dushyant:Haa mujhe bhi koi problem nahi hai..._

 _ACP:Waise purvi ishita Thumhara Kya jawab hai..._

 _Purvi dramatically:papa...bhala humne kabhi bhi appki baat tukraya hai..jho ajj tukrayenge..._

 _Daya by holding her ears:accha ji...seedha seedha kaho ki thumhe kavin pasand hai...aur ishita ko dushyant..._

 _purvi:ahh...bhai chodiye plz...mujhe dard horaha hai...haa..mujhe kavin sir pasand hai aur ishita ko dushyant sir all smile listening this and daya left her_

 _Ishita:haa bhai...looking at dushyant mujhe bhi ye rishta pasand hai..._

 _ACP:accha tho pandit ji..inn teen jhodi ke liye ek hi din sagai aur shadi ka muhurat nikaliye..._

 _pandit:ji...inn teen jhodi ke liye 15 din baad sagai hai aur 1 mahine baad shadi...kya mai ye muhurat pe shadi tey kardoon..._

 _ACP:haa..tho iss muhurat se kisi ko koi bhi problem nahi hai na...all nod their head and pandit ji fix that muhurat all enjoyed and went to their respective houses_

 _In shreya's room_

 _shreya pov:wo din durr nahi hai daya...jab mai appko aur apki puri pariwaar ko barbaad kardungi...app khud mere kaam asaan kardiye the...kavin aur purvi ki shadi fix karke...dekthe rahiyega ki mai kis taraha appko barbaad karthi hu...maine appki papa ki wajase bohut khuch khoya hai...abb waahi dard mai appki papa ko dungi...appki zariye... and she laughed evilly_

 _In Daya's room_

 _Daya pov:abb meri aur shreya ki shadi tho fix hogayi..bass mai shadi ke din ka intajar kartha hu...mai thumse bohut pyaar kartha hu shreya...kabhi mujhse durr math jaana...mai thumhe harr ek khushi dunga...i promise shreya and he slept_

 _In purvi's room_

 _purvi pov:mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nahi horaha hai..maine kal hi kavin se mili thi aur ajj hi hum donon ki shadi ki date bhi fix hogayi...bohut excited hu mai hamari shadi ke liye...mai thumse khudse bhi zyada pyaar karunga...and she started dreaming about kavin_

 _In kavin's room_

 _kavin pov:shayed thum abb mere baare ein sochrahi hogi na purvi...hamari shadi ke baare mein sochrahi hogi na...par thumhe kya pata ki ye shadi thummhe barbaad kardega...mai thumhe itna tadpavunga itna tadpavunga ki wo acp jeete jee mar jayega...just wait and watch_

 _In Purvi's room_

 _Ishita pov:i can't believe it dushyant sir se meri shadi horahi hai...purvi ne jaise kaha usse tho pata chaltha hai ki...dushyant bhi mujhse pyaar karthe hai...and she also slept_

 _In Dushyant room_

 _Dushaynt pov:mujhe kisi bhi taraha kavin ke mann mein purvi ke liye pyaar jagana hoga...kisi bhi taraha unhe ek karna hoga...jab ishita ko ye sach patachelega kya wo mujhe maaf karega...jarur karegi...akhir wo bhi mujhse saccha pyaar karthi hai...and he started thinking about kavi..._

* * *

 _ **kaisa laga app sabko chapter...i hope accha laga hoga...**_

 _ **6 logon ki alag alag soch hai...kya kabhi Dareya aur kavi ke beech mein pyaar jagpayega...**_

 _ **Ishyant tho ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai...par jab ishita ko dushyant ki sach patachelegi kya wo usse apnayegi...**_

 _ **chahe jho bhi ho anth mein accha hi hoga...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **Deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	4. sahi ya galat?

_**Hi guys...i am sorry for late update...par iski bhi koi waja hai...jante ho kya hai...sirf mai hi nahi...baaki sab writers ff pe zyada sttories nahi likhne ki waja hai reviews aur encoragement...haa guys maine sahi kaha...aaur appne bhi sahi padha...koi bhi writers ff pe stories zyada nahi likhrahe hai...aur appko pata hai...dareya,kavi,duo writers jho mere friends hai...wo bhi ff chodne wale hai...maine unhe rokne koshish tho kiya...abb aage kya hoga koi nahi jantha hai...issiliye app sab se ek request hai...plz ek writer ko encourage kijiyega...zyada kuch nahi...bass ek review unki confidence ko badyegi...aur ek baat ff pe din ba din readers kam horahe hai...issiliye writers bhi kam horahe hai...plz encourage them friends...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...silent readers appki ek review kisiki confiddence bada sakthi hai...issiliye plz read and review...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

Next day all are working on their desks but one person is staring at someone and she is non other than our barbie doll purvi shreya noticed this and thought

shreya:kahi mai purvi ke saath galat tho nahi hone deraha hu...wo kitni acchi hai...sab ki kitna kyaal rakthi hai...mujhe kavin ko rokna chahiye...warna purvi ke saath bohut galat hoga...ye mai kya sochrahi hu...mai jho kuch bhi karrahi hu...bilkul sahi karrahi hu...purvi ACP ki beti hai...aur usse ye saja bugatna hi hai...Dushyant noticed purvi and moved towards kavin's desk and said

Dushyant:thu kaisa insaan hai...waha bhabhi tujhe ghoor rahi hai...aur thu tho jara bhi dyaan nahi deraha hai...unki taraf...

kavin confused:bhabhi...ye bhabhi kon hai..aur kon mujhe ghoor raha hai...

Dushyant:aur kon purvi bhabhi..just then he noticed purvi and acted as he unnoticed her and said

kavin:ye sirf jhooti shadi hai...sirf ACP se hamare badle lene ke liye...mai uss purvi se pyaar nahi kartha hu...

Dushyant:ha ha...pata hai...lekin tu bhi ek baat jaanlo...pyaar hone mein ek pal hi lagta hai...aur ye ek pal kaafi hai...kisis ki nafraat ko pyaaar mein badal ne ke liye...tu khud naahi janta ki thum purvi ke liye kuch feel karthe ho...par bohut hi jald thum khud isse realise karoge...and he moved towards his desk and kavin moved his head in disbelief and started doing his work...

 _ **At evening all started moving towards their home just then daya moved towards shreya's desk and asked**_

 _Daya:shreya kya thum free ho..._

 _shreya:haa daya..par kyun..._

 _Daya:wo mai sochraha tha...ki kyun na hum donon thoddi derr kahi ghumke ajaay...thumhe bhi accha lagege aur mujhe bhi..._

 _shreya was excited so she said:ha daya kyun nahi...kavin confused to see shreya in this way but dushyant smiiled_

Daya:accha thik hai chalo beech chelthe hai...just then dushyant thought something and moved towards ishita's desk and asked

Dushyant:ishita...chaalo mai thumhe chodetha hu...

Ishita:nahi sir it's ok maai chali javungi...

Dushyant:kya ishu...ishita is shocked to listened this purvi smiled and kavin again confused because dushyant called her by her nick name abb tho thum meri hone waali wife ho...abb tho sir math bhulav...chalo mai thumhe chodtha hu...and he took her towards parking lot...now only kavi left so this time purvi thought something and moved towards kavin and asked

purvi:kavin sir...he looked at her kya app mujhe choddenge...wo kya hai na mai ajj car nahi laayi thi...

kavin:sorry purvi mujhe kuch files complete karni hai..thum jav...ishita ki gaadi se jav na wo log abhi bhi parking lot mein hi honge...and again he started doing file work purvi gave a angry face and moved towards parking lot on the way her point of view

purvi pov:samajthe kya hai wo khudko...jara bhi romance karna nahi aatha hai...mai unhe itni accha mouka deraahi hu...wakt bitane ka par unhe koi parwa hi nahi...wo tho mujh mein koi interest hi nahi dikhaate hai...abb mai bhi koi interst nahi dikhavungi...

Dareya on beech they are walking on sand

Daya:shreya thumhe pata hai...mai purvi aur ishita ke liye bohut khush hu...jante ho kyun...

shreya:yehi ki na ki unki shadi tay hogayi hai...aur hum teeno ki shadi ek saath horahi hai...daya smiled and said

Daya:nahi shreya balki issiliye...ki unn donon ki shadi kisi aur se nahi thumhare bhai se horahe haai...abb chinta karne ki koi baaat nahi hai...kyun ki wo donon thumhare bhai hai...jis taraha thum mujhe itna pyaar karthi ho...ussi taraha wo donon bhi ishita aur purvi se utna hi pyaar karenge...kyun ki wo donon thumhare bhai hai by listening this shreya don't know but she felt guilt

shreya pov:ye mujhe guilt kyun feel horaha hai...mai tho sirf apna badla lerahi hu...aur kya daya mujhpe itne vishwash karthe hai...mai unki vishwash ka galt faida utarahi hu...mujhe ye nahi karni chahiye...

Daya:kya sochrahi ho shreya...

shreya coming out of trance:haa daya..wo kuch nahi bass kuch sochrahi thi...

Daya:mai acchi taraha se janta hu ki thum kis baare mein sochrahi thi...shreya shocked that daya came to know about her secret she became tensed and asked

shreya:kya..kya jante hai app...daya came close to her shreya moved a step back and he said

Daya:mai ye janta ki thum hamare bacche ke baare mein sochrahi ho...and shreya relieved

Daya:yahi na ki hume shadi ke baad kitne bacche chahiye...

shreya :ha... haa... daya...

Daya:waise mujhe tho pahele beti chahiye jho bilkul thumhari jaise khubsoorat ho...jho hamesha mujhe pyaar kare thumhari taraha...shreya blushed

shreya:kya app mujhse itna pyaar karthe hai...

Daya holded her face in his palm and said:khudse bhi zyada shreya...ek waada karogi...ki thum kabhi mujhe nahi chodogi...kabhi mujhse kuch nahi chupavogi...hamesha mujhse aisa hi pyaar karogi...hamesha mere saath rahogi...promise karo shreya she don't know what to say...she is in confusion...whether to promise him or not but finally she said

shreya by holding his hands:ha daya mai appse waada karthi hu...ki mai appki saath kabhi nahi chodungi...mai hamesha appke saath rahungi...kabhi appse kuch nahi chupavungi...because I love u so much daya both are now in tears and she hugged him tightly as she never going to leave him he too hugged her

shreya pov:mujhe khud nahi pata helraha hai ki mujhe kya chahiye...plz bhagvaan mujhe ye janne mein meri madad kijyega and daya left shreya at her house

Ishyant are in car suddenly dushyant took a turn ishita confused so she asked

Ishita:sir meri ghar ke rastaa ye nahi hai...lagta hai appo koi galt faimi hue hai...

Dushayant:mujhe koi galatfaimi nahi hue hai ishita thodi derr rujo pata chalega...and they drove off...after sometime he stopped the car and asked ishita to come out and shocked to see

Ishita happily:wow sir yaha iss pahad se ye view kitna sundhar hai...yaha se pura city dikhraha hai...aur kitna mazaa araha hai yaha se dekhkar...

Dushyant:hai na issiliye mai thumhe yaha laaya tha..thaki thum khush hojav...

Ishita in excitement hugged him:thank you so much sir but after she realized what she did and came out of the hug and said sorry sir wo pata nahi...

Dushyant smiled and said:it's ok ishita thum meri hone waali wife ho itna tho hak banta hai...ishita smiled by listening wife

Dushyant:mai thumse bohut pyaar katha hu ishita par jab kya hogaa..tab thumhe shreya aur kkaavin ke baare mein pata chelega...kya tab thum mujhse nafraat karne lagogi...mai thumse wadaa kartha hu ishitaa ki mai unn chorn ke ek karke hi rahunga...they enjoyed and spent some time with each other and left from their

purvi was waiting for cab bu just then she remembered that today is strike so she thought to call abhijeet but just then she remembered that

purvi pov:heh bhagvaan...mai tho gusse mein apna puse gun paise mobile sab kuch bureau mein hi bhulgayi..pata nahi kavin sir ki wajase mai pagal na banjav...abbb tho mujhe chelke hi jaana padega and she started walking while walking she noticed that some goons are following her and she started walking fastly but that goons reached her and blocked her way they are around 6 to 7

Goon 1:hoi hoi madam...kaha bhagrahi ho...

Goon 2:lagtha hai boyfriend ne lift dene se mana kiya tha...issiliye ekeli jarahi hai...

Goon3:koi baat nahi madam hum hai na hum thumhari ghar pahunchne ki madad kardenge...

Goon 4:par thumhari nahi hamari and they laughed evilly

purvi little tensed:dekho mai ek cid officer hu...dur raho mujhse...warna bohut baari padega...one goon tried to touch her she kicked him

Goon 1:iski himmat tho dekho...abb tho bilkul nahi choddenge...pakdo isse and all holds her she is trying to free herself but they are more in number so her strength is less then them one goon is about to kiss her she closed her eyed but before that he got a punch on his face all shocked and seen our super hero our dil ka dadkan kavin standing their with a angry young man avtar all left purvi and moved towards him and started fighting as always he finally won in that fight and called police and then they took them to their sasuraal...and he turned and shocked to see purvi's condition she is really so scared he moved towards her before he could say anything she hugged him he was shocked but he felt nice in that hug...so they stayed for 5 min in that hug...finally purvi broke and said

purvi sobbing:sir agar app mujhe chodete tho ye sab nahi hotha tha...ye sab appki wajase hua hai...kavin don't know why but he felt bad seeing her in that condition

kavin:I am really very sorry purvi...mujhe nahi pata tha ki ye sab huega...i am really very sorry and once again he hugged her purvi stopped sobbing and hugged him back

kavin pov:ye mujhe kya horaha hai..mai kun iske saath itna accha feel karraha hu...kahi dushyant ne sahi tho nahi kaha ki mai purvi se...aree nahi nahi..ye mai kya sochraha hu...mai tho Acp se badla lena chahtha hu na issiliye usse shadi karraha hu...phir kyun uske saath mujhe itna accha lagraha hai...kyun...kahi mai purvi ke saath kuch galat tho nahi karraha hu...mujhe khud pata anhi ki mai ye kya karraha hu...and kavin dropped purvi at her house purvi felt nice by remembering about that hug and kavin left from their

* * *

 _ **Kaisa tha guys chappy...apne reviews mein batana...waiting for them...it's a long chapter**_

 ** _akhir inn sabki jindagi konsi mod legi ye koi nahi jantha...akhir kya hai wo sach jiski wajase ye donon acp se nafraat karthe hai..._**

 ** _wo chahe jho bhi ho...bohut hi jald pata lagega...tab thak review kijiyegaa..._**

 ** _pata nahi mai apni dusri upadte kab karungi..._**

 ** _appki Deewani..._**

 ** _Bye..._**

 ** _Tc..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys,Thank you so much for your reviews and love i am so happy because for the first time i have got these many reviews in very less time...**_

 _ **I loved this guys,agar aisa hi cheltha raha tho mai kyun nahi update karungi...jarur karungi...**_

 _ **actually mai busy thi aur mujha laga ki koi bhi mere stories zyada padtha nahi isiliye update nahi kari thi kuch din se...maine ajj hi reviews dekha tha...aur mai khush hokar update karrahi hu...**_

 _ **so here we go guys...**_

* * *

 _ **In this way days passes finally engagement day came A day before the engagement of Dareya Kavi and Ishyant at Shreya's house shreya is trying to explain something to kavin and Rajesh**_

shreya:kavin meri baat dyaan se suno...pata nahi kyun par mujhe aisa lagtha hai ki purvi ko inn sab se durr rakhni chahiye...akhir uski kya galthi hai...maine notice kiya ki thum bhi purvi ke saath ye sab nahi chahte ho...

Rajesh:shreya thum aise kaise sochsakthi ho...thum kaise bhulsakthi ho ki acp ne akhir thum sab ke saath kya kiya hai...usne thum teeno ki jindagi baarbad kardiya hai...

Dushyant angrily:nahi...mana ki unhone aisa kuch kiya hoga...par hum unki saja purvi ishita aur daya sir ko kyun de...ye bhi tho galat hai...unhone jho kuch bhi hamare saath jho kiya agar wo galat hai tho abb hum unke saath jho karrahe hai...tho wo kya hai...shreya thum inki baaton mein maat av...ye bohut galat hone jaarha hai purvi aur daya ke saath...

kavin also angrily:kuch bhi galat nahi horaha hai unn donon ke saath...hum jho kuch bhi kararhe hai bilkul sahi hai shreya...iss dushyant ko kuch bhi thikse nahi pata hai...isse apni badla nahi lena hai...dushyant thum itni asaani se kaise bhulsakte ho ki uss ACP ne...he controlled himself and said uss ACP ne hamare maa papa ko maardiya hai...sirf aur sirf property ke liye...

Dushyant:kavin thum itna yakeen ke saath kaise kehsakte ho...ki ACP sir ne hi maardiya tha hamare maa papa ko mardiya...kya thumhare pass koi proof hai...

Rajesh:haa mere pass hai...mene khud dekha tha jab uss ACP ne thumhare maa baap ko maardiya tha..sirf aur sirf property ke wajase...

Dushyant:aisa ho hi nahi saktha...ACP sir ek saache aur acche insaan hai...wo kisi ke saath bura nahi karsakthe hai...wo khud guneghaar ko saza dilwate hai...tho phir wo kyun khud gunha karenge...mai ye baat nahi maan saktha

Rajesh:thumhari maane se ya na maanne se kya hoga dushyant...lekin sach tho yahi hai...aur isse koi nahi badal saktha...

Dushyant:kavin...thum inki baaton pe math jav...ye jho kuch bhi kaha iska inke paas koi proof nahi hai...thum purvi ki iski saja math do plz...

Rajesh:accha thik hai...math lo apna badla...mujhe kya...khoon tho thumahre maa baap ke saath hua hai...nainsaafi tho thum teeno ke saath hua hai...pata nahi abb thumhari maa papa ki atma ko kaise shanti milegi...

kavin angrily:jarur milegi...chahe shreya aur dushyanat badla le ya na le...mai tho jarur lunga purvi ke jariye badla...mai ACP ko barbaad kardunag...and moved into his room

Dushyant:shreya samjhav na thum kavin ko purvi ke saath hum bohut galat karrahe hai...

shreya:par waada tho nahi karsakthi hu...par koshish jarur karthi hu and she also moves into her room dushyant is really worried about purvi and he moved into his room

Rajesh pov:ye kya horaha hai...dheere dheere sab kuch badata jaraha hai...pahele dushyant abb shreya phir kavin...mujhe ksisi bhi taraha ye nafraat ko mitne nahi dena hai...kissi bhi tarha mujhe uss ACP se badla lena hai...kisi bhi haal mein...mujhe inki shadi karani chahiye phir chahe shreya aur dushyant le aya nahi...par kavin tho jarur lega...akhir maine uske maan mein itna zeher jho bhara hai...aur mai kabhi ACP ko patalagne nahi dunga ki mai shreya kavin dushyant ka rishtedaar hu...phir dekhna acp mai thumharai bacchon ka zindagi kaise barbaad kartha hu...thumhe tadpavunga...aur shreya se saari property lelunga...ek teer pe dho nishaan and he laughed evilly

* * *

 _ **Kaisa tha chappy...i know short tha and no Dareya kavi and ishyant moments...but trust me next chap mein honge...**_

 _ **ye chappy maine reviewers ke liye update kiya hai...kyun sab log update karne ke liye kaha hai issiliye...**_

 _ **don't worry shayed next update will be tommorrow...don't forget to review...**_

 _ **aur ye kya ye sab rajesh ki wajase shuru hua hai...par kya kavin ye baat janpayega...purvi se pyaar karpayega**_

 _ **ACP se nafraat karne ki waja unki maa baba ki moth ki...hmmm...abb samjhi mai aur app sab...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **Deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	6. Nafraat

_**Hi GUYS...i am really sorry for late update...**_

 _ **How are u people...I know acche hi honge...**_

 _ **I know maine app sab ko bohut wait karaya hai...**_

 _ **Hosake tho mujhe maaf karna...I am here with an another update...**_

 _ **But before that i want to wish you all...A VERY HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY...**_

 _ **I am updating this for my friend Ashwiniathwal...hope u like it dear...**_

 _ **Kavi fan mai Sns bhi jaldi update karungi dear...don't worry...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Next day all are so happy because it's engagement day Daya, purvi and Ishita were happy thinking that soon their life is going to change and kavin and shreya happy that they are going to take revenge on ACP but one person is sad he is Dushyant he know that shreya has same feelings towards Daya so I day she accept him but what about kavi...he come out from these thoughts when he listened kavin's voice after sometime it's time for engagement ceremony boys are waiting for girls at the same moment they noticed that Trio girls are coming down through stairs shreya in silver lehenga purvi in Gold lehenga and Ishita in grey and white colour lehenga Trio boys are lost in them girls are looking so beautiful they can't stop staring them but came out by Abhijeet's voice kavin' don't know why but he blushed Trio couples exchanged rings...all clapped for them Pradyuman is so happy for his kids in this way engagement ceremony was finished all guests and team was engaged in talking with each other but suddenly Daya messaged shreya to come at terrace she is confused with these thoughts she moved towards terrace she reached and seen him so moved towards him**_

 _shreya:kya baat hai Daya appne mujhe yaha kyun bhulaya hai..._

 _Daya:kyun...kya mai thumhe bhula bhi nahi sakta..._

 _shreya:aree nahi nah...aisi baat nahi hai Daya bass maine tho aisa hi pucha tha..._

 _Daya:pata hai shreya ajj mai bohut khush hu suddenly he dragged her towards him shreya shocked by his behaviour kyun ki ajj thum officia mei hogayi..._

 _shreya tried to free herself but his grip was tight:ji nahi...mai abb thak official appki nahi hue hu...hamari shadi abhi bhi nahi hue hai...sirf sagai hui hai..._

 _Daya holdng her more tghtly:koi baat nahi wo bhi bohut hi jald hojayega...shreya was feeling nervous Daya noticed this and enjoyed her expressions he started moving closer to her shreya thought something and said_

 _shreya:Acp sir app...Daya immediately left her and turned back but noticed that their is no one so he understood that shreya was just played a prank after listening her giggling_

 _shreya:kya hua Daya...app itna kyun dargaye jab mai officially appki hu...and started laughing_

 _Daya:accha ji...appko itna hasi arahi hai...ruko abhi batata hu and he started moving towards her to hold her but before that shreya escaped from terrace saying app mujhe pakad nahi payenge Daya and he smiled and he also moved towards hall..._

 ** _Days passes and it's time for Trio's marriage it had also completed with all the rituals kavi and Ishyant are sent to Kashyant house and Dareya sent to Pradyuman mansion purvi is excitingly waiting for kavin as today is one of the most important day of her life Ishita is nervous kavin is so happy that his first step was successed Dushyant is feeling guilty that he hidinghis secret with ishita Daya is so happy that finally shreya became his shreya was tensed thinking how to stay away from Daya but Rajesh is so happy that he successed in his plan_**

 ** _Kavi room_**

 ** _kavin entered and seen purvi is waiting for him but he ignored her and wmoved into washroom purvi was confused with his behaviour after sometime he came but again ignored her and moved towards cupboard purvi was totally shocked with his behaviour so she moved towards him and asked_**

 _purvi:kavin kya hau...app mujhse naraaj hai kya...app iss taraha kyun behave karrahe hai...but he didn't replied she again repeated the same question so now he turned towards her holded her with her shoulders so hardly purvi was shocked and he said angrily_

 _kavin angrily:kyun ki mai thumse pyaar nahi kartha hu...samjhi thum...purvi was shocked with this act she can't believe her ears what she just heard tears came into her eyes and she asked him_

 _purvi with tears because kaviin is hurting her:kya...ye app ky kehrahe hai...agar app mujhse pyaar nahi karte hai tho phir apne mujhse shadi kyun kiya..._

 _kavin pressing her shoulders tightly:kyun ki mai badla lena chatha tha...samjhi thum...mai thumhare papa se badla lena chahta tha..issiliye maine ye shadi kiya hai...purvi is more shocked with this answer_

 _purvi:kya..app mere papa se kyun badla lena chahte hai...unhone ne appka kya bigada hai..._

 _kavin he left her and said:haa bohut kuch bigada hai...sab kuch bigada hai...tears formed in his eyes sab kuch bigada hai...uss ACP ne mujhse meri puri zindagi bagada hai...khooni hai wo ek khooni..._

 _purvi angrily:Respect se baat kijiyega...wo mere papa hai...app unhe khooni kaise kehsakte hai..._

 _kavin also agrily:kyun i wo ek khooni hai...aur wo iss layak hai...wo ek gire hue insaan hai..._

 _purvi:enough is enough Mr. Kavin khanna...app kya samajte hai khudko...mai appni khilaaf kuch bhi sunsakthi hu..par apni family ke khilaaf kuch bhi nahi sunti hu...aur app unpe khoon ka iljaam lagarahe hai...nahi mai ye kabhi nahi manungi...accha tho batayega ki akhir unhone kiska khoon kiya hai..._

 _kavin angrily:kiya hai...kisi aur ka nahi meri mom dad ka hi khoon kiya hai...tears formed in his eyes haa unhone meri mom dad ko maar diya...and he banged his hand on mirror blood starting flowing from his hand purv was shocked she rushed towards him and took hold of his hand but he pushed her..._

 _purvi:kavin ye kya karrahe ho...khoon bohut zyda behraha hai...mujhe dekhne do..._

 _kavin angrily:koi jarurat nahi hai...bass ek baat yaad rakna ki mai kabhi bhi thumse pyaar nahi karunga...mai sirf aur sirf thumse badla lene ke liye shadi kiya hai...aur mai kisi bhi haal mein thumhare jariye badla lunga and he went outside purvi was shocked with his behaviour..._

 _purvi crying badly:ye kya hogaya kavin...mujhe laga thum mujhse pyaar karte ho...par thum tho mujhse aur mere pariwaar se nafraat karte ho...mujhse badla lena chahte ho...she wiped her tears par mujhe pura yakeen hai ki..ek na ek din thum bhi mujse pyaar karoge...jarur karoge..pyaar mein itni takaat hoti hai ki wo Nafraat ko bhi pyaar mein badalpayegi...mujhe pura yakeen hai ki kavin ko kuch galat faimi hui hai...aur mai iss galat faimi ko kisi bhi tarha durr karke hi rahungi...aur mujhe pura yakeen hai ki sab kuch thik hojayega..._

* * *

 ** _Tho purvi ko sab kuch sach pata chelgaya hai...abb kya hoga...par hume abhi thak pata nahi chela ki akhir..._**

 ** _Dareya aur Ishyant ke bich kya hua hai...janna hai...tho next chappy ka wait kijiyega...once again..._**

 ** _sorry for late update...Happy INDEPENDENCE DAY...next chappy will be soon..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	7. Dareya and Ishyant

_**Hi guys...sorry for late update...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Dareya room**_

 _ **shreya was thinking that how she could stay away from Daya as it was their first night she was feeling nervous when she heard Daya's foot steps he entered and smiled seeing her closed the door and came towards her sat beside her shreya heart beat was increasing because she don't want all this she just married him to take revenge he took her hand and pecked slightly while shreya closed her fist of another hand tightly**_

 _ **Daya :** kya hau shreya...thum ita ghabrayi hue kyun lagrahi ho..._

 ** _shreya :_** _Daya...app gussa na honge tho ek baat kahu...he nodded wo actually maine mannat mangi hai ki hum 1 mahine thak ek dusre se durr rahenge...kyun ki mujhe laga ACP sir humare rishte ko kabhi apnayenge nahi..issiliye...I am sorry Daya...shayed appko bura laga hoga..._

 ** _Daya_** _:nahi shreya...mai thumse pyaar kartha hu...thumhare jism se nahi...agar thumne mannath mangi tho abb mai usse pura karunga...koi baat nahi shreya...itne din thak intazaar kiya tho...1 mahina aur karlunga...don't worry...and he kissed her forehead waise bhi pati patni ke beech maan ka rishta zaruri hai...wo tho hum donon ke beech haai hi...aur mai kuch aisa nahi karunag...jisse meri patni ko takleef ho...kyun ki mai kabhi thumhare ankhon mein asoon nahi dekhna chahta hu..._

 ** _shreya_** _**pov** :Daya mujhse itna pyaar karte hai..mujh pe itna vishwas karte hai..mere liye apne app ko rokliye the...par maine kya kiya inke saath...mai inse shadi karke inse badla lena chahthi thi...par mere paas aur koi chara bhi nahi tha na...mai apni maa papa ka badla Daya ke jariye lena chahthi thi...ye tho gaalat nahi hai na...pata nahi ye mere saath kya horaha hai..._

 _ **shreya** :Thank you so much daya...mujhe samajne ke liye..._

 ** _Daya :_** _accha...bohut raat hogayi hai...mai change karke aata hu...thum bhi chnage karke sojav...and he moved towards bathroom before moving he once glanced at her and smiled_

 _ **Daya pov** :mai acchi taraha se janta hu shreya ki thum mere paas kyun nahi aana chahthi ho...aur mujhe ye bhi pata hai ki thum ye shadi kyun kari thi...par maine bhi khudse wadaa kiya ki jab thak thum apne pyaar ko realize nahi karogi...mai bhi tab tak haar nahi manunga...and he moved inside after sometime both Dareya wished Good night for each other and slept _

**_Ishyant_**

 ** _Dushyant was thinking how to start this new relationship because he don't want to hide anything from ishita with this thoughts he entered room and sen ishita standing near window with tears he was shocked to see her in tears so he moved towards her_**

 ** _Dushyant_** _:Ishita thum thik tho hona...thum kyun rorahi ho..._

 ** _Ishita smiled and said :_** _nahi dushyant...mai thik hu...wo bass mai ye sochrahi hu ki papa ajj kitne khush the ki hum teeno ki shadi ek saath hue hai...aur bilkul sahi insaan se hue hai...aajj unhe khushi dekhkar mujhe bohut accha laga..._

 ** _Dushyant pov_** _: yaha ishita khush hai ye sochkar ki Daya sir aur purvi bhi khush honge...par isse kya pata hai ki shreya aur kavin ne sirf badla lene ke liye shadi kiya hai...mujhe ishita se kuch nahi chupaani chhaiye...mujhe sab kuch sach sach batani chahiye..._

 ** _Dushyant_** _:ishita...mujhe thumse ek bohut hi jaruri baat karni hai..._

 ** _Ishita_** _:kaisi baat dushyant...?_

 ** _Dushyant_** _:wo ishita...Shreya aur kavin..Daya sir aur purvi se...pyaar nahi karte.._

 ** _Ishita started laughing and said_** _:kya dushyant app bhi...koi aur mazak karne ki waja nahi mili appko...ye ho hi nahi saktha..._

 ** _Dushyant loudly_** _:nahi ishita...yahi sach hai...ki shreya aur kavin ko lagta hai ki ACP sir hamare maa papa ke khooni hai...ishita shocked issiliye unse badla lene ke liye wo donon ye shadi karna chahte the...par mai ye nahi chahta tha...mai thumse pyaar kartha hu...issiliye thumse shadi ki aur maine unn donon ko bhi bohut baar samjhaya ki ACP sir ne aisa kuch nahi kiya...par wo log meri baat manne ke liye tayyar nahi the...issiliye...par ishita mai sab kuch thik kardunga...promise aur mai thumse bohut pyaar kartha hu ishita...he noticed ishita eyes are filed with tears she was just standing like a statue she can't believe what she heard just now he moved towards her and tried to shake her but before that she said loudly_

 ** _Ishita_** _:math chueyega mujhe...plz...durr raho mujhse...kaise thik karenge app..kya sochkar appne ye shadi hone diya...agar app purvi aur daya bhai ki bhalayi chahte tho ye shadi kisi bhi haal mein hone nahi dete hai...aur na hi ye sab mujhse chupakar shadi karthe the...ppko kya laga ki ek baar shadi hojayegi tho mai chup chap apna muh band rakhungi...ye appki bohut badi galat faimi hai...ye sach jaane ke baad mai appne kabhi vishwas nahi karsakthi hu...aur jaha vishwas nahi hota...waha pyara nahi hota...and she moved into washroom dushyant eyes are also full of tears now_

 ** _Next day in kavi room kavin was sleeping in an uncomfortable position on couch purvi came with a cup of coffee and smile on her face she kept it on table on ruffled his hairs while kavin smiled in sleep he was looking so cute but suddenly he woke with a jerk and shocked to see purvi beside him_**

 ** _kavin angrily_** _:thum...thum yaha mere paas kya karrahi ho...maine kaha tha na ki mai thumse pyaar nahi kartha hu...mai sirf badla lene ke liye shadi kara tha...thumhe ek baar mein samajmein nahi aathi hai kya...nafraat hai mujhse ACP aur uske pariwaar se...jismein thum bihi aathi ho..._

 ** _purvi smiled and said_** _:haa pata hai...lekin mai tho bohut khush hu...kavin gave a confused look she smiled and continued kyun ki meri shadi meri pasand se hue hai...aur kya chahiye mujhe...jho ladka apne maa baap se itna pyaar karsaktha hai..unke badle ke liye kuch bhi karsaktha hai...wo apne pyaar ke liye tho kuch bhi karsaktha hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:mai thumse kitni baa kahu ki mai thumse pyaar nahi kartha hu...samjhi thum...aur na hi kabhi karunga..._

 ** _purvi_** _:I know sweetheart...kavin was shocked to listen this...she put her hands around his neck and said pyaar kab kisse kaise hosaktha hai ye koi nahi janta...ajj thak bade bade mahaan log iss pyaar mein phasgaye the...tho thumhe zyada derr nahi lagega shayed..._

 ** _kavin_** _:what the hell...pyaar aur mai...aur wo bhi kisse...thumse...jisski pariwaar ko mai nafraat kartha hu...ussi pariwaar ka hissa ho thum...tho bhul hi jav pyaar ke baare mein...thumhara ye sapna sapna hi rahega..._

 _ **purvi** :par kavin...mujhe pura yakeen hai ki mere papa ne aisa kuch nahi kiya hoga...unka khooni koi aur hai...jho khuleaam ghumraha hai...mai uska pata lagavungi aur usse saja bhi dilavungi..._

 ** _kavin_** _:dekhte hai...kya thum usse saja dilapavogi ya nahi..._

 ** _Dareya shreya was sleeping peacefully she got up from bed and about to move at the same time daya came out from washroom he was shirtless shreya was shocked to see his muscular body his biceps for the first time she noticed him so hot daya moved towards cupboard and started searching for a shirt all these while shreya was just staring at him finally daya selected a shirt and noticed that shreya was lost in him he smiled seeing her and moved towards her and asked_**

 ** _Daya_** _:kaha khoyi hue ho shreya...mujhe mein..._

 ** _shreya dreamingly_** _:haa...daya smiled so she realized what she said nahi mera matlab wo nahi tha daya...wo mai kisi soch mein padgayi thi...phir...issiliye ..._

 _ **Daya smiled and said** :shreya shreya...calm down...mai samajsaktha hu...don't worry...waise ek baat kahu...agar thum khud pe control khodiya tho mujhe koi problem nahi hai...aur maanath bhi todhogi na tho mujhe bilkul bhi problem nahi hai with a smirk on his face_

 ** _shreya_** _:nahi daya...mai maannath kaise todhsakthi hu...nahi mai nahi toddsakthi hu...i am sorry daya actually wo pata nahi mai kaise looking down_

 ** _Daya_** _: it's ok shreya...hota hai kabhi kabhi mere saath bhi hua tha...accha thik hai abb fesh hojav...saath mein neeche chelte hai...shreya nodded and moved into washroom_

* * *

 ** _SO how was it guys...say me in your reviews...i have added all the 3 couples hope you liked it..._**

 ** _tho ye kya hua daya ko kya pata hai shreya ke baare mein..._**

 ** _kya ishita dushyant ko maaf karegi..usska pyaar ko apnayegi..._**

 ** _kya purvi kavin ke man mein pyaar ko jagapayegi...we should wait_**

 ** _I will update sns soon...so plz read and review...I have completed dreamgirl but some people don't know it so who didn't read it..._**

 ** _Once beep in and check the last chappy of Dreamgirl...I have idea for further story...if possible...I will continue it through a sequel..._**

 ** _say me whether i should continue or not...but not now...it will be in the month April...because i should also concentrate on my studied..._**

 ** _so plz say me your views through reviews..I am thinking that some of readers don't have an account on ff so i want to create a page conversation..._**

 ** _through which we can chat daily...and we cn be friends in that site...so if you guys are happy with my idea then say me your views through reviews..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	8. Is this starting of Love

_**Hello guys...sorry for late update...tomorrow i will try Rajvi and Hate love and if possible i will try to update any other story...hope u guys like this update...**_

* * *

 _ **Pradyuman mansion...**_

 _ **ACP was happy thinking that his sons and daughters finally happy with their loved ones but he didn't know the truth that his daughters were surrounded by dark clouds in that house and their hearts got broken all gathered in dinning hall for breakfast Tarika noticed Dareya coming down from the stairs and gave a teasing smile for shreya**_

 _Tarika slowly to shreya in a teasing tone:tho..kaisa tha kal ka raat...?_

 _shreya confused:kaisa rahega...accha tha..iss mein bhi puchne waali baat kya hai...?_

 _Tarika:offo buddhu...kal thu donon ki first night tha...aur thum mujhse puchrahi ho ki iss mein puchne wali baat kya hai...batav na kal kya hua tha..._

shreya pov: _abb isse kaise batav ki mai daya ur iss pariwaar se badla lene ke liiye shadi kiya hai...aur kal raat hum donon ke beech kuch hai hua tha..._

 _Tarika while shaking her:batav na shreya kya hu tha...before shreya could say anything abhijeet called tarika_

 _Abhijeet:tarika breakfast lav yaar...mujhe bohut bhuk lagi hai...she moved into kitchen for bringing breakfast shreya relieved_

 _ACP while chewing something:aree ha shreya beta...mai tho bhul hi gaya tha hamare ghar ki ek riwaaz hai...shadi ke baad Damaad ko apne ghar nimantran karke uski manpasand khana khilate hai...kya thum kavin aur dushyant ko yaha aane ki nimantran dogi..wo kya hai na mai bhi bhulasaktha hu...par ye kaam ghar ki lakshmi hi karthi hai...thum tho iss ghar mein nayi hona issiliye thum hi unn charon ko invite karna...mai bohuy khush hu ki thum iss ghar ki bahu bani ho...abb mujhe dono betiyaan mile hai bahu ke taur pe...mai bohu khush hu apne bacchon ke liye...aur mujhe ye bhi pata hai ki thum donon iss ghar mein khushiyaan jarrur lavoge...all smiled broadly_

 _shreya:ji papa...mai kavin aur dushyant ko invite karungi bass abhi breakfast ke baad mi unn donon ko call karungi..app chinta math kijiye...and all finished their breakfast_

 ** _Khanna mansion..._**

 ** _Ishyant room dushyant trying to talk with ishita but she is not in a mood to listen to him she started moving in the whole room so he pulled her and she bumped in his arms_**

 _Ishita:ye kya batameezi hai dushyant...choddo mujhe...jaane dho..._

 _Dushyant:nahi ishita ajj thumhe meri baat sunni hi hogi..mai janta hu maine ye shadi hone dekar bohut badi galti kiya...par ye nahi janna chahthi ho ki maine ye shadiyaan kyun hone diya ishita gave a confused look he continued kyun ki maine unn donon ke ankhone mein ek dusre ke liye pyaar dekha tha...jinhe wo donon nafraat naam ki pardhe se chuprahe hai...haa ishita shreya bhi daya sir se pyaar karthi hai...par wo iss nafraat ki wajase usse pehchan nahi rahi hai...aur kavin bhi purvi ko pasand kartha hai...mai ye nahi kehsaktha ki ye pyaar hi hai...par itna jarrur kehsaktha ki kavin purvi ko pasand kartha hai...aur yahi hai waja jiske karaan unn donon ne kisi ko bhi chot nhai pahunchayi hai..._

 _Ishita confused:kya...kavin sir aur shreya bhi purvi aur daya sir se pyaar karthe hai...tho phir ye nafraat ka pardha kyun..._

 _Dushyant:wo issiliye ishita..kyun ki wo ACP sir ko mom dad ke moth ka zimmedarr samajte hai..jab ki khooni koi aur hai...plz ishita mujhpe yakeen karo...mai thumse bohut pyaar kartha hu ishita aur mai sab kuch thik kardunga...plz...mai kavin aur purvi daya sir aur shreya inn sab ko ek kardunga...bass thum mujhe maaf kardho and tears started flowing from his eyes ishita wiped them and said_

 _Ishita:nahi dushyant...plz app math royeye...maine appko maaf kardiya...mujhe nahi pata tha ki app mujhse itna pyaar karthe hai...abb mai bhi appko iss kaam mein appki madad karthi hu...iss galti ke liye apne app ko zimmedarr math samjhiye...hum donon milkar unn charoon ko milayenge...and both shared a hug_

 ** _Kavi's room_**

 ** _kavin came out from washroom by having a bath he was in bare chest only he was in towel he have noticed purvi was combing her hair in front of mirror she smiled seeing him but he ignored and moved towards cupboard and started searching what to wear purvi came towards him pushed him a side and removed a dress which she brought for him and gave to him_**

 _kavin:abb ye kya naya natak hai..._

 _purvi:natak nahi suit hai...ajj hume papa ke ghar jaana hai..._

 _kavin:kyun...mai nahi aane waala hu..._

 _purvi:shreya ne khud bhulaya hai appko...abb app uske baat ko tho taal nahi sakthe hai na...while smirking_

 _kavin irritated:thik hai...mai bass shreya ke liye aaraha hu..samjhi kisi galat faimi mein math rahna...abb hato yaha se..._

 _purvi:haa hatjavungi...lekin app yahi pehnenge..._

 _kavin while putting his on his waist:accha...thum kon ho batane waali mai nahi pehnunga...jho karna hai karlo..._

 _purvi:accha sochlo...baad mien kahi pachtana na padhe..._

 _kavin:haa sochlo...ky karogi thum haa...batav..._

 _purvi:dekhiye...abhi bhi kehrahi hu...chup chaap ye pehenlijiye...warna..._

 _kavin while moving forward:warna warna kya karogi...haa...bolo...kya hua abb chup kyun ho..._

 _purvi while holding his towel :mai appki towel nikal dungi kavin was shocked because she was holding his towel_

 _kavin:ye kya karrahi ho thum...kuch tho sharam karo...aise kisi ladke ko dekhne mein thumhe sharam nahi aathi...maine andaar kuch nahi pehna hai..._

 _purvi smirking:mujhe tho sharam nahi hai...agar app mein hai tho isse pehenlijiye...warna appko life long pachtana padhega ki appki izzat apki sab se badi dushman ki beti ke saamne cheli gayi hai..._

 _kavin while holding his towel tightly:purvi thum aisa kuch nahi karogi samjhi..._

 _purvi smiling:mai wahi karungi jho app nahi chahte hai...boliye app yahi dress pehnenge na..._

 _kavin has no choice :thik hai mai yahi suit pehnunga..._

 _purvi:nahi aise nahi...app pahele promise kijiye..._

 _kavin:ok promise mai abb yahi dress pehnunga...abb dho isse...and he took his suit and moved into washroom leaving a laughing purvi behind...kavin moved inside closed the door and smiled slightly while shaking his head_

 ** _pradyuman mansion_**

 ** _Daya was searching for an dress in his cupboard and the whole room was messy now shreya shocked who just entered now and moved towards him and asked_**

 _shreya:Daya ye app kya karrahe hai...apne pura room messy kardiya hai..._

 _Daya:wo actually shreya mai apni blue aur grey colour ki suit ko dundraha hu...pata nahi kaha hai...mil hi anhi rahi hai..._

 _shreya:daya app mujhe bhulaliya hota..mai dundke nikaldethi thi...and she started searching for his suit within a few seconds she found it_

 _Daya:aree wahh shreya...ek hi raat mein thumhe mere saare cheez ke baare mein pata chelgaya..._

 _shreya smiled:haa daya actually maine ajj subha hi isse dekha tha...issiliye mujhe yaad tha ye kaha hai..._

 _Daya:haa waise bhi jisse mere dil ka pata pata ho..usse tho mere har ek cheez ke bare mein pata hoga...iss mein bhi itna chokne waali baat kya hai..._

 _shreya pov:mujhse ye guilt abb aur nahi sehpayega...mai badle ke aag mein kya kya karne pe tuli hu...nahi ye sara sar nainsaafi hai..mai ek baar dushyant ki tside se kyun nahi sochsakthi hu...ussne sahi kaha ki jho insaan har kisi ko saja dilwasakta hai...wo hi kisi aur ka khoon kyun karega...mujhe ek baar sacchyai thak pahunchna hoga..kahi meri ek galat faimi daya ke saath saath purvi ke zindagi ko bhi barbaad na karde..._

 _Day:shreya...by this she came out of trance he asked kaha khoyi hui ho...?_

 _shreya:wo kuch nahi daya bass mai kuch sochrahi thi...accha app jaake chnage karlijiyega...and she left from their_

 _Daya pov:kyun shreya..kyun khud se jhoot bolrahi ho...kyun thum khud ko dhoka derahi ho...abb tho sach ko apnav shreya ki thum bhi mujhse pyaar karthi ho...mai ye baat prove karke rahunga.._ _._

* * *

 ** _Will shreya find the truth behind their parents death...will kavin realise his love...I have enjoyed kavi's towel scene...i have laughing while typing this...Finally ishyant together and shreya started realising her mistake kavin slightly stopped scolding purvi...may be this is the starting point for love...so keep reading and reviewing..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_HELLO everyone...I am here with another update of nafraat...and this one is for one of my reviewer RAGINI PATEL...Many many happy returns of the day dear...may all your dreams come true...my god give the every reason to keep that charming smile on your face...stay blessed...!_**

* * *

 ** _kavi and Ishyant Reached pradyuman mansion Pradyuman they did their grand welcome and all sat together and did their lunch with lots of talks and pulling each other legs suddenly Shreya signaled kavin he nodded and excused himself and moved towards Dareya's room Shreya followed him and closed the door_**

 ** _kavin :_** _kya hua Shreya...thumne mujhe iss taraha acahanak kyun bhulaya...kahi Daya ko thumhare bare mein pata tho nahi chelgaya na...?_

 ** _Shreya :_** _kavin...mujhe thumse ek jaruri baat karni hai...pata nahi mere maan mein ek ajeeb sa guilt horahi hai...mujhe aisa lagraha hai ki hum bohut badi galthi karrahe hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:matlab thum abb ye kehna chahthi ho ki sab kuch bhulkar hume iss rishte ko aage badana chahiye...par mai yeh kabhi hone nahi dunga...kabhi bhi nahi..._

 ** _Shreya_** _:_ _nahi kavin...mai sab kuch bhulne ko nahi bolrahi hu...mai bass sacchayi ke taur thak pahunchn hai...meri baat dyaan se suno...humare pas kya koi sabot hai ACP sir ke khilaaf...?ki wahi hamare parents ke katil hai...?nahi na... this made kavin to think for sometime but he said_

 ** _kavin :_** _par Shreya Rajesh uncle ne khud kaha ki uss ACP ne hi hamare parents ki khoon ki hai..._

 ** _Shreya_** _:_ _par kavin...hum aise kaaise unki ek bat se ye yakeen karle ki ACP sir hi inn sab ke piche hai...hume ye pata lagana hai ki exactly hua kya tha uss din..._

 ** _kavin_** _:_ _matlab Shreya thum uncle pe shak karrahi ho...?_

 ** _Shreya :_** _nahi kavin...mai bass itna kehna chahthi hu ki hamare parents ki asli khooni ko saja dilwaaana chahthi hu...isse pahele thum purvi ke saath kuch galat math karna...uska kyaal rakhna..._

 ** _He nodded at night kavi and ishyant moved back towards their house but suddenly kavi's vehicle was stopped {actually both are moving in different vehicle } so Dushyant stopped his car and asked_**

 ** _Dushyant :_** _kya hua kavin...achanak ghaadi kyun rokhi...?_

 ** _kavin :_** _pata nahi...achanak se purvi ne kaha rokne ko issiliye maine roka...both looked towards purvi_

 ** _purvi :_** _kuch nahi dushyant...thum donon araam se ghar jaav...mai aur kavin thodi derr beach mein ghum ke ayenge...yahi paas mein ek beech ho...tho maine socha while looking at kavin ek romantic night walk hojay...Ishyant smiled_

 ** _kavin irritated :_** _thum ladki nahi sardard ho...hamesha kahi na kahi ghumna chahthi ho...thum takthi nahi ho...?_

 ** _purvi :_** _jab thum mere saath ho...tho takaan kis liye...accha...mai jarahi hu, agar aana chahthe ho tho aasakthe ho...and she moved towards beech_

 ** _kavin loudly so that she can hear him :_** _Fine...agar thum jaana chahthi ho tho jasakthi ho...par mai nahi asaktha...mai jaraaha hu...and he is about to start but he noticed that the keys are missing_

 ** _purvi :_** _keys doondne ka koi faida nahi hai kavin...kyun ki keys mere paas hai...abb tho thumhe mere saath beech aana hi padhega...smirking_

 ** _kavin_** _:_ _purviiii...give me the keys back...warna mai dushyant ke car se chelejavunga..._

 ** _Dushyant :_** _aree mere Bhai...hume kyun thumhare beech mein ghaseet rahe ho...hame bhi thodi bohut privacy chahiye...hai na ishita..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _ha kyun nahi...app donon yaha enjoy kijiye...hum donon ghar jaake enjoy karenge...agar appko ghar aana hai tho purvi ke saath hi...warna nahi..._

 ** _Dushyant :_** _so Bhai enjoy your ROMANTICCCCC night walk...BYE...and he left along with ishita_

 ** _kavin irritated pov :_** _thumhe kya laga...agar thum donon hume iss taraha ekele chodenge tho mujhe use pyaar hojayega...nhai kabhi nahi...mai abhi cab se chelejavunga...he tried to call a cab but his mobile battery was dead ohh shittt...ajj pata nhi subha subha kiska muh dekhliya...aur kiska maine ajj subha uss purvi ka hi chehra dekha tha...waise bohut raat hogayi hai...mujhe purvi ko iss taraha ekele nahi chodna hai...mai yeh saab purvi ke liye nahi Shreya ke liye karraa hu...usne kaha tha ki purvi ka kyaal rakhna...issiliye mai jaraha hu...and he left towards the beech and seen her sitting on a rock he moved towards her and sat beside her with a cute angry expression_

 ** _purvi smiled seeing him_** _: so finally mere pati dev aagaye...thank you so much...mujhe pata tha ki thum mujhe ekele nahi chodsakthe...kavin wondered that how she guessed his mind aise kya dekhrahe ho...mai thumhari patni hu...thumhe acchi taraha se janthi hu...kyun ki mai thumse pyaar karthi hu and she holded his hand and rested her head on his shoulder he want to move from, their he wanted to scold her but something stopped him he just started watching at her beauty while listening to her_

 ** _purvi :_** _kavin thumhe pata hai...hamare zindagi mein ek aisa insaan hotha hai jiske liye hum apne jaan bhi deksathe hi hamara sab kuch use share karsakte hai...mere zingadi mein agara kisi ko dekhkar aisa laga...while looking into his eyes tho who ho **Thum**...Thanks for making my life more special...I love you kavin forever ever and ever...jab thak iss dil mein jaan hai tab thak...kavin for the first time forgot everything he just looked into her eyes he lost in her a smile appeared on his face but their moment was disturbed by phone call [hahaha always this mobile will become kabab mein haddi] he comes out from the track and attended the call by moving away from purvi_

 ** _kavin :_** _hello..._

 ** _caller angrily :_** _kya karrahe ho kavin...yeh math bhulo ki thumhara maksaat kya hai...thum usse sirf badla lene ke liye shadi kiya ho...iss taraha uss mein khone ke liye nahi...later kavin noticed his mobile screen and understood it was Rajesh Khanna..._

 ** _kavin_** _:_ _I am sorry uncle...mai kuch derr ke liye uss mein khogaya tha...par abb aur nahi...mai abhi ghar jaaraha hu...and he cut the call_

 ** _kavin :_** _purvi chalo ghar chelthe hai..._

 ** _purvi :_** _aree itni jaldi...abhi tho aye hai..._

 ** _kavin :_** _mai itne derr thak yaha ruka hu yahi bohut badi baat hai...chalo...and he moved towards their car purvi also followed him while asking him to wait but he ignored her and started walking towards the car but suddenly he heard her screaming voice he was shocked to hear it he turned and seen that a speedy car hits her and escaped from their without wasting a second he moved towards her and took her head in his lap and started patching her cheeks he noticed blood started flowing from her forehead he got tensed for the first time by seeing her in this condition_

 ** _kavin panicked :_** _purviiiii...utho...purvi get up..._

 ** _Pradyuman mansion_**

 ** _Dareya room_**

 ** _Shreya was preparing to sleep but suddenly lights went off Shreya got panicked due to fear of darkness so she hugged Daya who is behind her and he knows about it so_**

 ** _Daya hugs her back :_** _Shreya kuch nahi hua bass light chali gayi hai...mai abhi dekhkar aata hu...thum yahi ruko... daro math...chintha karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai..._

 ** _Shreya tense tone_** _:_ _nahi daya plz...app kahi math jaana...mujhe ekele bilkul math chodna ...appko pata hai na mujhe andere se kitna darr lagta hai...plz mere saath hi rahna...pleaseeeee..._

 ** _Daya hugging her more tight to comfort her:_** _thik hai...thik hai Shreya mai kahi nahi jaraha hu...mai yahai hu thumhare saath...after 2 min the lights were back Shreya got relived she slowly opened her eyes and seen Daya was very close to her her breaths become faster Daya noticed this Dareya looked at each other they shared a cute eyes lock no one was ready to come out of it even Shreya finally Daya holds her face in his hands and his lips started moving closer to her even Shreya didn't stopped him she forgot about everything she just tightly closed her eyes Daya is just few inches apart from her lips but suddenly a voice disturbed them_

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _Daya woh actuall...but he turned towards other side when he seen dareya so close they moved away from each other abhijeet continued sorry lagta hai maine thum donon ko disturb kardiya...mai baad mein aata hu..._

 ** _Daya :_** _thum kab hume disturb nahi karthe ho abhijeet...waise abb disturb kar hi diye ho tho bata bhi dho ki kyun aaye ho..._

 ** _Abhijeet_** _:woh actually main mein kuch problem th issiliye current chali gayi thi...par abb maine thik kardiya tho problem solve hogaya tha...bass itna hi ekhna chahtha tha...waise mujhe neend araahi hai...thum log enjoy karo mai jaraha hu...bye...in a teasing tome waise daya jara darwaaja band karlena...wo kya hai na...iss baar sirf mai hi aaya hu shayed dusri baar papa ayenge...aur agar wo thumhe iss taraha dekhenge tho shayed thumhe accha nahi lagega...Daya glared him so he stopped and left while Shreya blushed daya smiled by seeing her_

 ** _Daya :_** _Shreya...mujhe neend araahi hai...abb lights bhi aagayi hai so darne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...tho chale sojaathe hai she nods and both slept while engaged in their own thoughts_

 ** _Shreya pov :_** _kya jaadoo kardethe hai ye hamesha mujhpe...hamesha mai inki ankhon mein kyun khojaathi hu? pata nahi kyun jab bhi mai inke saath hothi hu tho mai apne badle ko bhuljaathi hu..._

 ** _Daya pov :_** _mai jantha tha shreay ki thum mujhse badala kabhi nahi lepaathi ho...aur abb jho hua wo sab ussi ka sabot hai...mai bohut hi jald apne pyaar se thumhe apna karlunga...thumhe thumhari galthi ka ehsaas dilavunga...and both drift into sleep_

* * *

 ** _s_** ** _o how was the chappy...?hope you all liked it...so will this incident bring kavi closer...?Shreya realized her mistake but she didn't realized her love...so will daya get success to make shreya realize her love for him?lets see in next chapter...once again Happy birthday Ragini...plz share your views..._**


	10. planning

_**Hey guys...back with Nafraat this time...so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **kavin was panicked seeing a bleeding purvi he immediately took her in his arms lifted he in bridal style and moved towards car took her to hospital when they reached doctor checked her and said**_

 _ **Doctor :** omg...inka tho kaafi blood loss hochuka hai...lekin ye kaisa hua..._

 ** _kavin_** _:doctor jab hum beach se wapas araahe the tho ek car ne high speed se usse takraaya aur phir ye sab..._

 ** _Doctor_** _:matlab accident case..dekhiye...I am sorry to say...magar hume pahele police ko inform karna hoga...kyun ki ye case bansaktha hai..._

 ** _kavin (angrily)_** _:what...?doctor yaha ek insaan ki jaan ki padi hai...aur app complaint ki baat karrahe hai...dekhiye mai ek cid officer hu...koi case ki jarurat nahi hai...app bass pahele meri WIFE ka treatment kiiye..._

 ** _Doctor_** _:I am sorry...magar hum kuch nahi karsakthe ab thak unke khilaaf koi case form nahi hoga...kavin was irritated and frustrated with this bcz purvi was bleeding badly he took out his gun and pointed towards him_

 ** _kavin :_** _batayea...kya abb bhi app formality dena zaruri samajthe hai..._

 ** _Doctor_** _:dekhiyea...app iss taraha badtameezi nahi karsakthe hamare saath...mai apke khilaaf complaint karsaktha..._

 ** _kavin_** _:thum jante ho...andaar jho hai uska baap ACP pradyuman hai...ACP pradyuman ko tho thum jante hi honge...agar unhe pata chala ki thumne unki beti ka ilaaz nahi kiya tho wo kuch bhi karsakthe thumhare saath...kuch bhi_

 ** _The doctor was scared at the name of acp he finally agreed for treating purvi he took her inside the ward and started treating her after half an hour he was back and said that she was fine kavin got relieved doctor left_**

 ** _kavin pov :_** _ye aakhir muhe ho kya gaya hai...mai achanak doctor pe itna kyun chillaya...chot purvi ko lagi lekin asoon muhe kyun araahe hai...aur maine uss ghaadi ka number kyun nahi note kiya...kya hogaya tha mujhe uss wakt...?mera dil aur dimaag donon bhi mere control mein nahi the jab maine purvi ko iss haal mein dekha...lekin kyun...maine aisa kyun kiya...?kahi mai usse chahne tho nahi laga...?nahi aisa nahi hosaktha...purvi ACP ki beti hai...mai usse kaise...nahi...shayed mai shreya ko diya hua wadaa ki wajase itna tense hogaya tha...haa...sirf shreya ke liye...kisi aur ke liye nahi...mujhe abb sab ko purvi ki accident ke baare mein inform karna hoga...haa...yahi sahi rahega...and he dialled shreya's number Dareya was sleeping peacefully and got disturbed by shreya's mobile_

 ** _Daya_** _:kiska phone hai shreya...?_

 ** _shreya :_** _wo daya kavin ka..._

 ** _Daya_** _:lekin itne raat ko...wo sab thikse ghar tho pahunchgaye honge na...?pucho usse kya hua...shreya nodded and attended the call_

 ** _shreya_** _:hello...kavin thum itni raat ko kya hua...sab thik tho hai na...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:nahi shreya kuch thik nahi hai...wo actually jab hum donon ghar wapas araahe the...tab purvi ka...purvi ka accident hogaya tha...lekin abb wo thik hai..._

 ** _shreya (shocked) :_** _what...! accident...!par kaise...?abb kaisi hai wo...konsi hospital mein hai...?hum abhi aathe hai...don't worry...thum uska kyaal rakhna..._

 ** _Daya (worried) :_** _kya hua shreya...kiska accident...kahi purvi ka tho nahi...wo thik hai na..._

 ** _shreya_** _:daya...app shanth hojayea...wo purvi ka accident hogaya...wo abhi thik hai...city hospital mein hai...hume jaana chahiye waha...app car nikaliyea...mai sabko inform karke aathi hu..._

 ** _After sometime all reached hospital even ishyant bcz kavin informed them too they all are really worried about her it can clearly visible on their faces_**

 ** _ACP (tears) :_** _kavin...abb kaisi hai meri beti..kaise hua ye accident...?_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _thum donon tho beach pe gaye the...phir ye kaise hua...?_

 ** _kavin :_** _actually dushyant jab hum wapas araahe the...mai car ki taraaf jaraha tha aur wo mere piche araahi thi...itne mein...and he stood silently_

 ** _Daya (angrily)_** _:_ _kavin...thumhe uske saath rahni chahiye thi...thumne usse picha kyun choda...thum janthe hona ki cid officers ke kahi saare dushman hosakthe hai...usse kabhi bhi ekela nahi hona chahiye...ye sab thumhari galthi hai..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _Daya shanth hojav...kavin kya thumne uss car ka number note kiya...?_

 ** _kavin :_** _nahi sir...purvi ko iss haal mein dekhkar mai panic hogaya...aur mai number nahi dekhpaaya..._

 ** _shreya_** _:kya thum usse mile ho...? kya usse hosh aaya...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:nahi...wo nurse ne kaha usse ek ghante ke baad hosh ayega...issiliye mai abb thak usse mil nahi paaya...nurse came and said_

 ** _Nurse :_** _patient ko hosh araaha hai...app unse milsakthe hai...waise app unhe husband hai na...manna padega...appki wife ki jaan bachane ke liye apne doctor ko thak daraaya...lagta hai app apni wife se bohut pyaar karthe ho...apki wife bohut lucky hai...and she left Kavin again started thinking about his feeling when purvi w as in pain and daya was surprised after listening this all went inside except kavin...bcz he was in his own thoughts_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _kavin...purvi se nahi miloge...chalo wo andaar sirf thumhe hi dundegi...and he took him inside slowly purvi started gaining her senses daya holds her hand in his and asked_

 ** _Daya_** _:pariii...abb kaisa lagaraha hai...thum thik tho na...zyada dard tho nahi horaha hai...?_

 ** _purvi (smiled)_** _:nahi bhai...bass hath mein thoda dard horaha hai...(actually her hand got some minor injury )_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _:accha hua ki kavin ne thumhe wakt pe hospital laaya...agar ajj thum thik ho tho sirf kavin ki wajase and she looked at kavin he looked at her and smiled lightly_

 ** _ACP :_** _Beta...thumhe itni raat ko beech pe jaane ki kya jarurat thi...?thum janthi ho na it's not safe..._

 ** _Tarika :_** _haa purvi...thumhe ghar jaana chhaiye tha...accha hua ki zyada chot nahi lagi...agar kuch hojaatha tho..._

 ** _purvi_** _:jab thak kavin mera saath hai..mujhe kuch nahi hosaktha hai..._

 ** _shreya (looking at kavin )_** _:sahi kaha purvi...jab thak kavin thumhare saath hai thumhe kuch nahi hosaktha hai..._

 ** _ACP_** _:Thank you so much kavin...ajj mujhe pura yakeen hogaya ki maine purvi ka shadi thumse karke bohut accha kaam kiya..._

 ** _kavin_** _:aree iss mein thank you ki kya baat hai sir...purvi meri wife hai...uska kyaalrakhna meri responsibility hai..._

 ** _purvi_** _:papa mujhe ghar jaana hai...mujhe hospital mein rahna bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai...agar mai issi taraha kuch din rahunga tho shayed kabhi thik nahi ho pavungi...issiliye plz mujhe ghar lechalo...plzzzzzzzzz...she pleased so cutely that everyone agreed_

 ** _Daya_** _:haa lekin ek shart par thumhe hamare saath ghar aana hoga..._

 ** _purvi_** _:nahi bhai...aur waise bhi dushyant ishita aur kavin ye sab hai na mere kyaal rakhne...mai unke saath hi rahungi..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _haa bhai...app chintha math kijiye...hum purvi ka kyaal rakhenge...app bass formalities complete kijiye..._

 ** _Daya completed all the formalities and left kavi and ishyant at their home ACP Abhirika and Dareya left for pradyuman mansion_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dareya room_**

 ** _shreya noticed that daya was upset so she asked him to don't worry about purvi she will be fine bcz kavin is their with her_**

 ** _Daya :_** _kaise chintha na karu shreya...?thumne dekha na uske haath pe chot lagi hai...ye sab kavin ki wajase hua...hum sabne uss pe bharosa kiya aur purvi ka shadi usse kiya...lekin wo uska kyaal thikse nahi rakpaaya...hume purvi ko hamare saath laani chahiye thi...lekin sabko abhi bhi yahai lagta ki kavin uska kyaal rakhega..._

 ** _shreya_** _:lekin daya..appko aisa kyun lagta hi ki kavin purvi ka kyaal nahi rakhega...?_

 ** _Daya (angrily)_** _:kyun ki mai janta hu ki kavin ne sirf badla lene ke liye purvi se shadi kiya hai...shreya was shocked aur mai ye bhi janta hu ki thum bhi sirf badla lene ke liye mujhse shadi kari thi...this made her more shock_

 ** _shreya_** _:daya ye app kya kehrahe hai..ye jhoot hai daya...ye sach nahi hai..._

 ** _Daya :_** _mujhe shadi se pahele hi pata tha shreya ki thum teeno papa se badla lene ke liye hum teeno se shadi kiya...lekin phir bhi maine ye shadiyaan hone diya kyun ki mujhe laga tha jiss taraha dushyant ke dil mein acchayi hai ussi taraha kavin ke dil mein bhi jara sa bhi pyaar hoga purvi ke liye...lekin mai galat tha...mujhe laga mai shadi ke baad thumhe aur kavin ko badal saktha hu...thumhare dil mein papa ke liye jho nafraat hai usse mita saktha hu...lekin nahi...mai galat tha..._

 ** _shreya (tears) :_** _daya...app plz meri baat suniyea...ye sach hai ki humne sirf badla lene ke liye ye shaid kiya hai...lekin phir maine apna maan badal liya tha...maine kavin se kaha ki wp purvi ka kyaal rakhe...usse khush rakhe..._

 ** _Daya (angrily holding her arms tightly)_** _:accha...tho phir ajj jho hua ye sab kya tha...agar wo uska dyaan raktha tho shayed purvo hosipital mein nahi hothi ajj...ye sab ussi ki wajase hua hai..._

 ** _shreya(crying) :_** _daya plz mujhe dard horaha hai...plz chodiyea..._

 ** _Daya (left)_** _:aur purvi ko jho dard hua uska kya...?mai galat tha shreya...maine thumhari ankhon mein mere liye jho pyar dekha wo sab jhoot tha...maine kavin ka shadi purvi se karrake bohut badi galthi kiya...thum donon mein dil naam ki cheez nahi hai...agar hotha tho iss taraha humse badla lene ke liye shadi nahi karthe...aur kaam kholke sunlena...mere papa ne ajj thak koi galat kaam nahi kiya...aur na aage kabhi karenge...issiliye apne bhai se kehna ki meri behen se durr rahe...warna mujhse bura koi nahi hosaktha hai...and he left from their room_

 ** _shreya pov :_** _ye kya kardiya maine...maine ajj nafraat ki aan mein saccha pyaar ko khodiya...daya ko hamare baare mein pata tha lekin phir bhi unhone mujhse shadi kiya...mujse pyaar kiya..par maine unhe dhoka diya...kahi na kahi purvi ki iss haal ki zimmedaar mai bhi hu...kyun ki mujhe lagta hai ki ye accident uncle ne hi karwaya..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Ishyant room_**

 _ **Ishita :** thank god dushyant ki purvi ko zyada chot nahi lagi..._

 ** _Dushyant_** _:lekin ishu..mujhe kahi na kahi lagta hai ki iss accident ke piche uss rajesh khanna ka haath hai..._

 ** _Ishita_** _:par thumhe aisa kyun lagta hai...?_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _kyun ki wo nahi chahta hai ki kavin ke dil mein purvi ke liye koi feelings start hue...issiliye uss ne purvi ko maarne ki koshish kiya..._

 ** _Ishita:_** _agar aisi baat hai...tho hume jarur unke khilaaf koi action lena hoga..._

 ** _Dushyant (Smirking) :_** _chintha math karo ishita...ye accident se kavin aur purvi aur bhi paas ayenge...kyun ki hum unhe layenge...and they exchanged glances_

 ** _kavi room_**

 ** _kavin slowly brought purvi inside their room and made her sit on bed bcz of her hand she can't walk properly he took his pillow and about to go when purvi stopped him and asked_**

 ** _purvi :_** _aree kavin...kaha jarahe ho..._

 ** _kavin :_** _Guest room mein sone ke liye...bcz mai couch pe nahi sosaktha...bcz ek baar sone se abb thak mere peet dukhraha hai..._

 ** _purvi_** _:tho kisne kaha couch pe sone ke liye...bed pe donon sosakthe hai.._

 ** _kavin_** _:thumhe kya laga...mai thumhare saath room hi nahi share karsaktha aur thum bed share karne ki baat karrahi ho...never mai jaraha hu guest room mai..._

 ** _purvi_** _:thik hai jaav...mai abhi dushyant aur ishita se kahunga ki thum mera kyaal nahi rakrahe ho...phir wo donon hi karnege jho karna hoga..._

 ** _kavin (Mind) :_** _abb wo donon ayenge tho bekaar mein behas banjayegi...accha yahi hoga ki mai yahi sojavoon..._

 ** _kavin_** _:thik hai..mai kahi nahi jaraha hu...yahi rahunga...abb sojav..._

 ** _purvi_** _:that's like a good boy and both slept on same bed_

 ** _Next day morning kavin was sleeping peacefully he was shocked when he opened his eyes finally he came out of his shock and asked_**

 ** _kavin :_** _purvi ye sab kya hai...?_

 ** _purvi :_** _dekhayi nahi deraha thumhe...mai saree pehenne ki koshish karrahi hu lekin meri haath ki wajase nahi karparahi hu..._

 ** _kavin_** _:haa tho kisne kaha thumhe saree pehenne ke liye...kuch aur bhi pehensakthi ho na...ruko mai ishita ko bhulake aatha hu..._

 ** _purvi :_** _wo donon tho kabki bureau chale gaye..._

 ** _kavin_** _:inte jaldi...?_

 _ **purvi :** jab wo log ayenge na tab puchungi..._

 ** _kavin_** _:lekin abb kaise pehnogi thum ye saree...?_

 ** _purvi_** _:thum hon kavin...thum mujhe pehna dho..._

 ** _kavin :_** _what...!par mujhe nahi aatha saree pehnana...waise bhi...mai kyun pehnaavoon thumhe...?_

 ** _purvi_** _:kyun ki mai thumhari wife hu...agar nahi pehnaavoge tho mai abhi shreya ko call karke batavungi ki thum mere kyaal nahi rakrahe ho...phir thum tho jante ho kya hoga...and she smirked_

 ** _kavin :_** _suna nahi thumne mujhe saree pehnana nahi aatha..._

 _ **purvi :** mai thuhe guide karungi...thum pehnadena...kavin was helpless at the name of shreya so finally he agreed and started making her wear the saree with her guidance while doing this process kavin hands touched her bare waist and both felt a current through their bodies kavin started watching her waist her curves and her body while purvi was just staring at him he bend himself and kissed her waist purvi closed her eyes and finally he reached her face and started staring and admiring her pink lips he started moving towards them he was just few inches apart but he jerked himself and pushed her and left from their towards dinning hall their he noticed ishyant _

**_kavin (surprised) :_** _Dushyant...thum donon abb thak bureau nahi gaye...?_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _kyun bhai..itni jaldi kya hai hamare bureau jaane ki...kya planning chelrahi hai dimaag mein..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _waise bhi itni jaldi bureau jaake hum karenge kya...waise kavin agar app fresh hojayenge tho breakfats ready hai...waise purvi kaha hai...maine tho usse kaha ki breakfast ready hai...usne kaha ki wo kuch derr mein ajayegi...lekin wo abb thak aayi nahi..._

 ** _kavin pov_** _:matlab purvi ne jaan bhuchkar ye saree pehennaneka natak kiya...mujhe tempt karane ke liye...aur mai bhi usse aise dekhkar tempt hogaya...kavin ohut bade buddhu ho thum...wo ye sab kuch plan karke karrahi hai...thaki thumhe usse pyaar hojaay...aur thum uske plan ko aur asaan banarahe ho...kyun uske taraf itna attract horahe ho...?and he started questioning himself_

* * *

 ** _how was the chappy...?share your views plz...i loved the way purvi made her plan...hahaha and she got succeed in it...so let's see what happens next...until then take care...bye..._**


	11. Double trouble

**Hey guys...I am updating this one for you ksarah...so here we go...**

* * *

 **Days passes and nothing was changed between Dareya and kavi. Daya started ignoring shreya from that incident and shreya was trying her best to talk with daya and she always had a guilty feeling in her heart while purvi was trying hard to get kavin's love but when ever kavi come close Rajesh will always spoil their moment. Ishyant were happy with their married life but they were sad thinking about kavi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One day at Pradyuman mansion all are getting ready for bureau even shreya but she received a call and she took her car keys and left for some place without informing anyone Daya searched for shreya and noticed her absence he searched for her whole house but didn't found her so he lied others that she will reach bureau directly so Pradyuman,Abhirika and Daya also moved towards bureau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IN BUREAU**

 **Everyone was reached bureau Except Shreya and kavin and started working on their respective desks suddenly they received a call purvi received it**

 **purvi :** Hello..CID bureau...

 **Caller (Panicked) :** Mam...Mam...please help me...wo mujhe barbaad kardega...please save me...

 **purvi :** hello kon hai...aur apko kon barbaad karna chahtha hai...boliyea...helloooo...app sunrahe ho na...but the call was disconnected

 **ACP :** Kon hai purvi...?kya kaha unse..(she informed him the matter) ek kaam karo...location trace karo aur abhijeet thum nikhil aur pankaj jaana uss location pe..waise shreya aur kavin kaha hai...?

 **Daya :** pata nahi sir...donon ne kisi ko kuch bhi inform nahi kiya...mai unhe abhi call karke dektha hu..he tried to contact them but both mobiles are switched off he felt something suspicious he was about to say this to acp but just then they received another call about an murder so acp sent Daya ishyant and freddy on the murder spot and seen someone was standing there

 **Daya :** tho kya apne hume call kiya...?appka naam

 **person :** ji mera naam Raghav hai...darasal ye siddarth ka ghar hai...kuch derr pahele ek ladki aayi yaha...aur uske baad mujhe iss ghar se goli ki awaaaz sunayi diya tha...aur maine appko call kiya tha...

They moved inside and shocked to see the scenario siddharth's dead body was lying their in full of blood actually siddharth was shreya's ex boyfriend whom she broke up for certain reasons

 **Dushyant (shocked) :** omg...matlab ye wahi siddharth hai...

 **Ishita (confused) :** thum inhe janthe ho dushyant...kon hai ye...?before dushyant can say anything daya said

 **Daya :** shreya ka Ex-boyfriend...ye sab chodo aur puri ghar ki chaan bheen karo...and all started searching for the clues ishita entered his bed room and something made her shocked

 **Ishita (shocked) :** Sirrrrrr...daya,dushyant and freddy reached

 **Daya :** kya hua ishu..kuch mila...?she showed him the direction which also made them shock shreya was lying their while holding gun in her hands Daya immediately reached her and started patching her cheeks

 **Daya :** shreya...shreya...ankhen kholo...duhsyant paani laav...he brought water so he sprinkled some water on her face she slowly started gaining senses

 **Daya (caring tone) :** thum thik hona shreya..thum yaha kaise aayi ho..

 **shreya (trying to remember):** pata nahi..mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai..ai kaha hu

 **Dushyant :** ye siddharth ka ghar hai...aur neeche uska laash hai...this was unexpected for her

 **shreya :** kya wo maarchuka hai...?lekin kaise..?they heard a voice

 **Voice :** ye tho abb thumhe hi pata hona chahiye..kyun ki gun tho thumhare haath mein tha...all turned and seen Dcp was standing their

 **Daya :** sir ye app kya bolrahe hai...?gun uske haath mein tha iska matlab ye nahi ki usne siddharth pe goli chalayi..

 **Dushynat :** haa sir...app bina koi saboot ke iss taraha shreya pe shak nahi karakthe hai...

 **Dcp :** saboot tho mai jarur dunga...lekin ye tho ai forensic lab jaane ke baad hi milega...lekin fhilal thumhe shreya ko custody mein lena hoga...

 **Daya (shocked) :** sirrrr...ye app kya bolrahe hai...mai aisa nahi karsaktha...

 **DCP :** suna nahi thumne ishita...cid ke rules ke mutabik hume shreya ko arrest karna hoga jab thak wo apne app ko begunah sabit nahi karthi...

 **Ishita has no other option so she took shreya into custody Daya was helpless freddy sent his dead body and clues to forensic lab**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **On the other side Abhijeet purvi pankaj and nikhil reached the location and seen the door was locked abhijeet opened it with his mmaster key and entered inside carefully suddenly they heard someone's sobbing so they moved towards that direction and even they shocked by the scenario kavin was lying on the bed shirtless and a lady was crying continuously while sitting at a corner she seen them and moved towards them**

 **Lady (crying) :** sir apne aane mein bohut derr kardiya...wo apni maksaath mein kayaab hochuka tha...

 **Purvi (angrily) :** matlab kya hai thumhara...?kon ho thum..kya thum unhe pahele se hi janthi ho...?

 **Lady :** Janthi hu...mai ek pizza hut mein kaam karthi hu...meri naam Nitya hai...mujhe yaha inhone pizza delivery ke liye call kiya tha...jab mai yaha aayi tho ye mera faida untaane ki koshish karrahe the...aur **Rape** karke ajj meri zindagi aur sapne donon bhi barbaad kardiye...still sobbing unhone ne pahele bhi mujhe pizza hut mein bure nazroon se dekhthe the...hamesha inki mujpe buri ankh thi...mai chiki chillayi...lekin phir bhi inhone meri ek nahi suni...aurr...and again started crying

purvi cannot believe what she heard just before tears started flowing from her eyes abhijeet and others also shocked by this just then kavin stood up and shocked to see him shirtless and others looking at him nithya's clothes were torn and his mind started getting what's going on

 **kavin (confused and** **tensed)** **:** sir...mai yaha kya karraha hu...aur ye kiska ghar hai..

 **Nithya (sobbing):** jhoot math bolo...thumne hi mujhe yaha bhulaya...aur abb sabse puchrahe ho ki maine kya kiya...thumne ajj aisi ghiloni harkat kiya na ki puri duniya thumhare khilaaf hogayi...kabhi mai thumhe iske liye maaf nahi karpavungi...thumne...thumne meri zindagi barbaad kardiya...kya bigada tha maine thumhara...and she sat on floor with thud

 **kavin :** nahi...maine aisa kuch nahi kiya..mai kabhi aisa nahi karsaktha...just then he noticed purvi who was standing like a statue so he moved towards her purvi...purvi thum tho mujhse pyaar karthi hona...matlab bharosa bhi karthi ho...aur kum se kum thumhe tho mujhpe yakeen honi chahiye..plz maine aisa kuch nahi kiya...ye ladki jhoot bolrahi hai...

 **Nithya :** matlab...thum pahele hi inn sabko janthi ho...abb mujhe kisi ki koi umeed nahi hai...abb thum sab log milkaar inhe bachlenge...tho phir meri madad kon karega...

 **Abhijeet :** aisa kuch nahi hone waala hai...agar kavin ne koi galthi ki tho usse jarur saza milegi..thum chup hojav...kavin hue thuhe custody mein lena hoga...

 **kavin :** par sir maine kuch nahi kiya...

 **Abhijeet :** Daaro math kavin...agar thumne kuch galat nahi kiya tho hum thumhe saza hone nahi denge and he took him to bureau along with nithya

 **Everyone in bureau was shocked to know about shreya and kavin Dcp ordered to interrogate both respectively Dcp was interrogating shreya**

 **Dcp :** batav shreya..thum waha kaise pahunchi..kya karne gayi thi...kyun maari thi siddharth ko...?

 **shreya (stressed) :** sirrrr..appke baar baar puchne se mera jawaab badlega nahi...maine kaha na mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai...matlab nahi hai...

 **DCP (Angrily) :** kaise kuch yaad nahi rahega..mai jantha hu ki thum jhoot bolrahi ho...thumahre haathon pe gun powder mili hai...thodi hi derr mein forensic reports ayenge...tab thumhari chori pakdi jayegi...aur mai thumhe suspend karraha hu...and he left shreya was crying silently while holding her face just then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder she lifted her head and seen Daya

 **Daya :** thu chintha math karo shreya...bhala hi mai thumse naraaz hu...lekin phir bhi mai jantha hu ki thune ye khoon nahi kiya...kyun ki mujhe apne pyaar pe bharosa hai...

 **shreya :** matlab appko abhi bhui bharosa hai mujhpe...?matlab abb apne mujhe maaf kardiya...?

 **Daya :** nahi shreya...mai thuhe thumhare galthi ke liye kabhi maaf nahi karsaktha...lekin mai jantha hu ki thum ek begunah ho...issiliye mai thumjhe saza nahi hone desaktha...kyun ki ye ek cid officer ki duty hai...and he left leaving shreya with tears

 **Dcp started interrogating kavin bcz he don't want to give the both cases to cid mumbai as he believes that they might save shreya and kavin by misleading the case**

 **Dcp :** chahe thu kitna bhi khud ko bachane ki koshish kyun na karlo kavin..mai bohut hi jald thuhe aur shreya ko galat sabit karke hi rahunga...aur thum donon ko saza dekar hi rahunga..tab thak mai thumhe bhi suspend kartha hu...

 **purvi :** sir app aise kaise kavin ko suspend karsakthe hai...aisa bhi tho hosaktha hai na ki wo ladki jhoot bolrahi hogi...

 **Dcp :** accha...lekin ye kyun aisa jhoot bolegi...

 **purvi :** wahi tho hume pata lagana hoga...

 **Dcp :** tho kab thak pata lagavogi...

 **purvi :** mujhe thoda wakt chahiye...

 **Dcp :** thik hai jitna wakt lena hai lelo...magar thum kavin ko kabhi begunah sabit nahi karpavogi...and he left

 **kavin (guilty):** kyun mujhe bachane ki koshish karrahi ho purvi...kyun...maine kabhi thumhe khush nahi rakha...infact mai tho humesha thumhe daantha tha...kostha tha...thumse aur thumhare pariwar se badla lena chahta tha...par thum tho ajj mujhe bachaane chahthi ho...ek anjaan ladki ke saath mujhe ek bed pe dekhne ke baad bhi thum mujh pe bharosa karrahi ho...kyun karrahi ho ye sab...

 **purvi :** kyun ki mai app se pyaar karthi hu...jaha pyaar hotha hai waha bharosa bhi hotha hai..ye apne hi tho kaha na... kavin hugged her and started shedding tears

* * *

 **so how was the chappy...how will Daya and purvi save shreya and kavin...want to know...then wait for next one...until then bye...Take care...!**


End file.
